School In The Muggle World
by Tigra and Loup
Summary: AU Year 5. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has... decided to send it's students to muggle school? Join Harry, friends, enemies, and new characters for a year of good old-fashion muggle school. What will happen? Why are they at muggle school?
1. No Hogwarts

School… In The Muggle World

Chapter 1 – No HOGWARTS?

Disclaimer:  I only own Emily-Anne Crockford** and Lori Clearwill (who is a girl) so far.  Everything else belongs to the very talented writer, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro with the characters in the movie.**

A/N:  Hope you like.  Please read and review.  Now on with the story.

* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time)

_Italics = Letters/Flashbacks_

~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter

~ = Scene/Time/Date Change

~*~

"Get up you wretched boy!" Petunia Dursley yelled up the stairs.

Petunia Dursley was a middle-aged woman who liked to spy on her neighbors; she was a thin and bony lady with a horse looking face and an extremely long neck, and she had straight blonde hair and stood at 5'3".

"I'm up, I'm up," answered fourteen (almost fifteen) year old Harry Potter.  Harry glanced at his clock, which looked fuzzy for he was not wearing his glasses.  He reached onto his night table, felt around the top of the surface for his glasses, and once he found them, placed them on his face.  The digital clock blinked and Harry noticed that it signaled that it was 6:30am.  

'Sheez, these people never let me sleep,' he thought as he looked over to the empty silver cage on his desk.  "Hedwig must still be out," he muttered.

Harry James Potter was not your everyday fourteen-year-old boy.  He was a wizard that had been practicing magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past four years.  On September 1st, Harry Potter would be off to his fifth year of Hogwarts, and he would be taking the O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizard Level) at the end of the year too.

Harry had jet-black, messy hair, bright emerald eyes, and was around 5'11''.  His many hours of playing the wizard sport, quidditch, working out, and doing manual labour (no magic) around the house during the summer had finally paid off.  He was muscular, and had a nice, firm torso (yummyJ), and his voice had finally deepened, leaving him with a very low and masculine voice.

  Harry, all of sudden, looked at the calendar hanging on his wall, and saw that it was his fifteenth birthday today.  'Oh, well,' he thought.  'Any other birthday gone that the Dursley ignored. But I'll bet Dudley will remember to make fun off me.'

Dudley was Harry's cousin through their mothers, and Dudley had remarkably lost weight over the past school year.  At the beginning he had weighed close to the weight of a baby whale.  Now he weighed about 240 pounds and was fairly short. And it just so happens that Dudley attended Smeltings Secondary School.  He had watery blue eyes and smooth blonde hair that was usually plastered to his head.  (A/N: 'watery blue eyes, blonde hair.' Sorta reminds you of Wormtail.)  He had a fat pink head too.  Dudley had just recently had his birthday turning fifteen, receiving 45 gifts in total that year, which of course would increase in numbers by next year.

Harry quickly got out of bed, walked over to the dresser and pulled out a green t-shirt, black shorts, and black socks.  (A/N: He wears boxers to bed.)  After throwing on his clothes, Harry put on a pair of Nike sneakers, and stuck his wand in his pocket.  He then walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and **tried** to flatted his messy hair with no luck.

"Hurry up, boy.  We have to drop you of at Mrs. Figg's house in twenty minutes," his uncle, Vernon Dursley yelled up the stairs.

Vernon Dursley was a big, beefy, purple-faced man with no neck, and more chins than he could count.  He had a large black moustache and was the director of Grunnings, a drill-manufacturing company, and took great pride in it.

"Yes, uncle Vernon," said Harry as he ran down the stairs and slide into the kitchen, knocking over aunt Petunia in the process, who was carrying Vernon's morning coffee to him.

Harry gulped, causing his Adams apple to bob.  "Sorry aunt Petunia.  I'll clean it up."  Harry whipped out his wand and muttered the cleaning spell under his breath.

The Dursleys all stared at him.  "Y-y-you're not a-allowed to use m-m-magic out of y-y-your s-s-school," stuttered uncle Vernon nervously.

Harry smirked when he saw that the Dursley's were frightened.  "My headmaster sent me a letter at the beginning of the summer giving me full permission to use magic in the summer.  He said I had to practice and so that if I needed to defend myself I could."  After Harry put his wand back into his pocket, he took his seat at the kitchen table, leaving his back to the windows.  He took some eggs and bacon from the plate in the middle and put it onto his own plate.

Harry looked up as the news caster came on.  "_Convict Sirius Black," this caught Harry's attention.  "__Who escaped from a highly guarded prison two years ago has had his case reopened and has been declared free.  The hot line that was set up two years ago has been taken down.  The weather in…"  Harry stopped listening to the news.  His godfather was free.  He wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys any more.  'Thank god for some good news this summer.  I need something to think about besides Voldemort.' He thought ecstatically._

"Isn't that the guy who was accused of murder?" uncle Vernon asked his wife.

"Yes he was, uncle Vernon.  But he didn't do it and now he is free," said Harry with a grin.

"What would you know about this boy?" asked uncle Vernon.

"You know how I told you my godfather was an escaped convict."  Uncle Vernon nodded.  "Well, you see, Sirius Black is my godfather.  He was accused of murdering or helping to murder my parents, when it really was their friend Wormtail." Harry explained. 

Vernon looked scared, than mentally and physically shook himself.  "Hurry up, boy.  I don't have all day to bring you to Mrs. Figg's house!"  Vernon stood up and went into the hall to grab his coat and car keys as he yelled this. After he put his coat on, the pudgy man opened the front door and walked over to his new, red, Toyota, sports car.

Harry walked out after him with sun glasses covering his eyes and got into the back seat of the car.

"I don't want to hear anything when I pick you put.  You got that?" asked Vernon.

Harry nodded 'yes' and the rest of the drive was silent.

~

Harry slowly got out of his uncle's car.  "Hurry up!" yelled his uncle who was already at the green door, which was the entrance to a two-story brick house.

"I'm coming," muttered Harry quietly as he walked up the dirt path that was guarded on both sides by a garden of **lilies** to the door.  When he got to the top of the three granite steps, Vernon rung (A/N: Nobody nowadays rings the doorbell, they press a button or knock.  Ringing the doorbell never made sense to me) the doorbell which, echoed merrily inside of the house.

The door opened and revealed a middle-aged woman, who was slightly younger than Petunia, standing at the door.  She had curly black hair that was kind of messy (like Harry's) and reached below her shoulders, violet coloured eyes, tanned skin, and stood around 5'7".  "Is this Mrs. Figg's house?" asked Vernon eyeing the mysterious woman.

"Yes she is.  I'm her daughter, Arabella Figg," said Arabella, lying through her teeth.  Arabella extended her hand to Vernon who shook it.  "How can I help you?" she asked eyeing Harry, while petting a big black dog.

Harry's eyes traveled to the dog as the woman looked down at it.  Harry knew that dog anywhere.  "Snuffles!" he exclaimed, running pass Vernon as the dog barked happily and trotted pass Arabella.  Harry went down on his knees and hugged the dog.  "I don't know why you are like this, but it is good to see you!"

Vernon looked at the dog, then at Harry, then to Arabella and back again.  "Mr. Dursley, would you like to come in for a minute?"

"Sure."  He followed Arabella in.  Behind him, Harry walked in with the dog.  Arabella motioned for Vernon to sit down and he when he did so, she turned to the dog.

"Sirius change.  NOW!" she barked.

The dog looked surprised at the way Arabella had talked to him, but he nodded his head and a second later a man sat where the dog had been, hugging Harry.

The man had filthy robes ranging off of his frame, and he had laugher and a haunted look in his black eyes.  His figure was thin but muscular, and he badly needed a haircut for his black hair was different lengths.  He was probably 6'3".

"You're a-a-abnormal!" Vernon screamed.

Arabella took out her wand and walked in front of Vernon pointing it at him.  "Yes we are.  You are just like your wife.  Lily was depressed after every encounter she had with Petunia with her calling our Lily a freak!"  Arabella looked dangerous, but continued.  "We, Sirius and I," she pointed to the man-dog and herself, "are Harry's godparents, and since Sirius is free, we are now his guardians."  She smiled at Harry and Vernon's shocked faces and pulled out a roll of parchment from her pocket.  "I was the Potter's lawyer, and I am going to read the will.  I waited fourteen years for this.

"Ahem.  To the Dursleys.  Nothing.  To Arabella and Sirius Black (if you idiots ever marry).  Godparents of Harry James Potter (only together, other wise it's the Dursleys), 4 Privet Drive until Harry is twenty."  Arabella stopped here.  "The house and all items that were there before the Dursleys moved in go to Harry.

"Mr. Dursley, you have 1 day to move out of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England.  If not, I will notify a judge.  Agree?" Arabella asked smugly.

"WHAT?  YOU CAN'T DO THAT. IT IS OUR HOUSE. PETUNIA SAID SO!" he yelled, causing his purple face to turn tomato red.

"Call her over and she will tell you the truth.  Here's the phone."

While Vernon dialed his phone number and talked to his wife, Arabella turned to Harry and Sirius who were hugging.

"Sirius Black, aren't you going to introduce me to my godson?" she questioned.

"Sorry, Bella.  Harry this is your godmother and my fiancée Arabella Genie Potter Figg.  Call her Bella for short, she hates it.  Arabella, this is Harry your godson, the Boy-Who-Lived, etc..."

"It is nice to meet you Arabella," said Harry with the same lopsided grin his father used to give all the girls that made them weak in the knees.  "Did you say, 'Potter'?"

Arabella blushed, but quickly hid it.  "Yes.  I was your father's cousin on his father's and my mother's side."

"Oh.  Well it's nice to meet you again, because I guess I met you when I was a baby."

 "But Harry, you already met me after that also."

"I did?" asked a very confused Harry.

"You know my 'mother'."  When Harry nodded she continues.  "That was me.  Magic disguised me so that I could watch over you while you lived with the Dursleys.  It was pretty funny watching you look at cat picture after picture after picture."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "What happened to all the cats?"

"They got old and died.  I had two at the beginning of the summer but someone, and I won't say names *cough*Sirius*cough* scared the life out of them.  Literally."

Vernon walked over to them.  "My wife will be here in a minute.  I'll wait outside, because I don't want to be around you FREAKS!" he spat the last word at them and stalked out the door angrily.

Harry went back over to Sirius and gave him another big hug, which was returned.  "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Harry," said Sirius.  "Come on, we have to pack up all of the stuff in this house to bring to Privet Drive.  Harry you start in here.  Use magic, unless you wanna do manual work."  Sirius and Arabella left the kitchen to pack up elsewhere.

'Let's see.'  Harry took out his wand and started to banish items into some boxes that he had summoned from a closet.  'I can't believe that old Mrs. Figg is really my godmother and my dad's cousin.  That is just weird.  Oh, well.  I wonder what Ron and Hermione would say.'  Harry's thoughts stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.  'They're heeeeere!'

"Padfoot, Arabella!" yelled Harry.  "They're here!"

Sirius came down the stairs and opened the door.  "Hello Petunia."

"Black, Figg," said Petunia nodding her head to Sirius and Arabella.

"You know them?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Unfortunately.  They came over one summer for a week.  Why am I here?"

"They say that they get Privet Drive," said Vernon.

"WHAT?!  But IT'S our house!" she yelled

"You have one day to move out," said Arabella.

"ONE DAY?!" shrieked Petunia.

"Or I will notify a judge."

"Notify a judge then.  I'm not giving up my house.  Especially to FREAKS LIKE YOU!"

"I will also notify the media and it wouldn't help your husband's business."

Petunia stared at her.  "You wouldn't."

"I would and I will."

Petunia looked around her and put on a fake-sickening sweet smile.  "Figg, won't you have to give up this house?" Petunia asked Arabella.

"Yes, but I'm selling it.  Would you like to look at it?"

"I must say, for a FREAK it's a nice house.  I will look at it," Petunia said in a drone voice, and Arabella left the room.

"I'm leaving.  I have packing to do!" said Vernon.

"Dursley, I'll save you time and get everything over here and bring all of our stuff to Privet Drive."  With that, Sirius summoned all the boxes, shrunk them, and put them in his pocket.  He then apparated to the Dursley's house.

There were a few moments of silence between Harry and Vernon until…

"That is the entire house.  You want it or not?" Arabella asked Petunia.

"How much?"

Arabella grinned.  "1 million pounds!"

"I refuse to pay that price for this dump.  And a freak lived in it.  834 thousand pounds."

"875 thousand," countered Arabella.

"790 thousand."

"835 thousand."

Petunia smiled.

 "Fine."  She took out her checkbook and wrote a check to Arabella.  "Here."

"I'm back."  Sirius took out his wand, then the small boxes from his pockets.  He than enlarged them.  "Dursley, here is your stuff.  Arabella, Harry.  Let's go.  Oh and Dursley, your son is walking over."  Harry, Arabella, and Sirius left the house and walked to 4 Privet Drive.  "Harry, it's your birthday today, right?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Yea.  Hey look there's Ron's owl and Hedwig."  Harry ran over to the owls and ushered them into the house.  Harry sat on the couch and opened Ron's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_Did you hear about Sirius?  That is so good.  Happy Birthday.  See you soon._

_Ron_

Harry picked up the package and opened it.  Inside were a bunch of prank items and a note.

The note read:

_Think of what we can do to the Slytherins…_

Harry laughed and untied the letter and package off of Hedwig's foot. 

_Dear Harry,_

_Sirius is free!  I bet you are happy.  You can probably live with him now.  Happy Birthday Harry.  See you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

In the package was a… new cage for Hedwig.  'That is like Hermione,' thought Harry.  Sirius and Arabella walked in with Remus behind them.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.  He had friendly but tired grey eyes, and sandy brown hair, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.  He was around 5'10" and was very thin.

"Hey, Harry," said Remus.

"Hi."  Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs.

"What… Oh yea.  Harry come outside."  Everyone walked outside to see two motorcycles sitting there.  One was emerald green with gold streaks, will the other was black.

"Is this one yours, Sirius?" asked Harry pointing to the black one.  "It's so cool!" he exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday!" the three adults shouted at Harry.

Harry stood there gaping at the adults, than looking at the bikes.  "Cool.  Thanks so much."  He hugged them all.

"Which is mine?"

"The green one.  I added the gold so you wouldn't feel like a Slytherin," said Remus.

"Thanks again." He said happily.

"Come on, let's go inside and redecorate." Arabella smiled.

The rest of the day was spent enlarging the house and rooms, placing items and furniture, changing the colour of everything, and changing furniture.

An owl flew through one of the open windows and landed next to Harry.  "Sirius mail."  He opened the letter as Sirius and Arabella peered over his shoulders to read it.

_Dear Sirius, Arabella, and Harry,_

_This year we are sending all students to muggle schools across the country.  Harry will be going to Stonewall High _along with 13 other Hogwarts students.  We would like the students to live with you while at _Stonewall High._  Please accept.  Professor McGonagall will be teaching at the school, and will teach them magic.  They will be allowed magic through out the year.  If you accept, the students will floo to your home on August 16th between __11:00am___ and __12:00pm__.  Each will come with muggle money so that you can take them shopping for clothes and school supplies if they are missing anything.  They will each get a monthly allowance which will be owled to you.  Please write back._

_Yours truly_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_ Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

"Well?" asked Harry.

"If it's ok with Sirius," answered Arabella.

"Yup.  It's ok.  I'll write him back."  Sirius took the quill and parchment from Harry and wrote.

_Dear Albus,_

_We would love to have 13 other students here.  Please send a list._

_Yours truly,_

_Sirius Black and Arabella Figg_

Sirius tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and brought her to the window, were she flew of into the sky.

~

_Tap, tap, tap.  "Sirius," Harry moaned.  "Go away!"  _Tap, tap, tap._  Harry sat up and looked around for the noise that had disturbed his sleep.  He found it when he looked at the window.  Hedwig was standing on the ledge tapping at the window.  "I'm coming," muttered Harry._

Harry slowly opened the window and allowed Hedwig to fly in, and perch herself on the end of his bed.  Harry untied the letter from her leg and walked to Sirius and Arabella's room.  He knocked on the door.

Sirius opened the door looking sleepy.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Letter from Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Come in."  Harry followed Sirius into the large room.  Harry handed Sirius the letter as Arabella came out of the bathroom fully clothed.  Harry felt kind of embarrassed sitting there in his black boxers.

_Sirius,_

_Thank you for your hospitality.  The following are the students, their age, house, year they are entering, and grade in muggle high school._

_Name: Katie Bell_

_Age: 17_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Seven_

_Grade: 12_

_  
_

_Name: Lorie Clearwill_

_Age: 14_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Four_

_Grade: 9_

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Age: 15_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Five_

_Grade: 10_

_Name: Angelina Johnson_

_Age: 17_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Seven_

_Grade: 12_

_Name: Lee Jordan_

_Age: 17_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Seven_

_Grade: 12_

_Name: _Draco Malfoy

_Age: 15_

_House: Slytherin_

_Year: Five_

_Grade: 10_

_Name: Pansy Parkinson_

_Age: 15_

_House: Slytherin_

_Year: Five_

_Grade: 10_

_Name: Alicia Spinnet_

_Age: 17_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Seven_

_Grade: 12_

_Name: Dean Thomas_

_Age: 15_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Five_

_Grade: 10_

_Name: Fred Weasley_

_Age: 17_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Seven_

_Grade: 12_

_Name: George Weasley_

_Age: 17_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Seven_

_Grade: 12_

_Name: Ginny Weasley_

_Age: 14_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Four_

_Grade:  9_

_Name: Ron Weasley_

_Age: 15_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Year: Five_

_Grade:  10_

_  
_

_Thank you again._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_ Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Harry looked at the list.  "Malfoy?  Pansy Parkinson?  What is the world coming to?  No Hogwarts?  Muggle high school?"  Harry shook his head.  "Sirius, does Malfoy have to come?"

"Afraid so.  Suck it up Harry.  You can still beat him up, with magic and no magic," said Sirius while laughing at his godson's face.

"Bye guys.  Don't blow up the house while I'm gone.  I have to go to work.  Sirius, please take Harry shopping for his school stuff and clothes in the muggle world, mind you.  Use my credit card and take your bikes.  Also, add 6 extra rooms to the house and make them big.  Two of the rooms will be for the kids.  One should be for working and studying in, and the other for whatever else.  Also, enlarge the two guest rooms.  I will work out who sleeps were later.  Bye."  Arabella leaned over and quickly kissed Sirius then handed him the credit card.  She then ruffled Harry's hair and left to go to work by apparating.

"Where does she work?" asked Harry.

"She is the newly appointed Vice Minister of Magic," said Sirius proudly.  "Go get dressed, than I'll teach you how to drive your bike.  It also flies.  I'll ride my bike and you ride your new one."

"But I don't have a license," Harry pointed out.

"It's a magical bike.  You don't need one.  You can't go over or under the speed limit, so it's safe.  And you can't crash the bike; get into an accident, etc..."  Harry left the room to get dressed.

He pulled out some black, baggy jeans, black socks, sneakers, and a sleeveless black shirt.  After he went into the bathroom that had been added onto his room.  He brushed his teeth and showered.  

When he was dressed, Harry grabbed his wand placing it in his pocket and headed down to the kitchen.

~

Over the next two weeks, Sirius taught Harry how to ride his motorcycle, told him lots of pranks, taught him spells and helped him practice them.  Harry helped Sirius with the house and Sirius took him shopping which they both hated.  Harry bought jeans, shorts, sleeveless shirts, t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, sweaters, socks, boxers, and cargo pants, some nice clothes, and sneakers.  Everything fit Harry to perfection, and everything was black, green, white, red, blue, or gold coloured.  

Arabella would go into work everyday, and come home just in time for dinner.  On the night of the 15th of August Arabella made an announcement.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" Sirius asked back.

"Fudge stepped down, so I'm the new Minister for Magic!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Harry gulped.  Ministers were usually one of the targets of Voldemort.  Harry pushed that thought aside and said, "That's great Arabella.  Congrats."

"Harry, don't look so glum.  I'm just joking about becoming Minister.  Too much work what with what I'm going to tell you later."

"So, who is becoming Minister?" asked Sirius.

"I believe Amos Diggory is running.  I think he wants to get Voldemort for what he did to Cedric."

"Oh," was all the Sirius and Harry said.

"Anywho, I'll be here tomorrow to welcome our guests."

"What about Malfoy and Parkinson?  You consider them guests?" asked Harry 

"Yes.  Harry we expect you to behave.  Got it?" asked Arabella.

Just as Harry was about to nodded his head, Sirius spoke.  "We, Bella?  I never said anything about behaving.  Harry remember what we talked about?"  Harry nodded and Sirius winked at him behind Arabella's back.

"Of course."

"Sirius, Harry.  I have some good news to tell you."

"You already did, sorta," said Sirius.

"I know.  But I'm… PREGNANT!  Isn't that great?" asked Arabella.

"You're pregnant?" asked Sirius in a daze.

"Yes. Aren't you excited?"

Sirius snapped out of his daze.  He started jumping up and down.  He ran over to Arabella's chair and picked her up.  "YOU'RE PREGNANT!  YAY!"

"SIRIUS BLACK, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" yelled Arabella.

"Sorry."  He put her down.  "So, when is the baby going to be born?  Am I the father?" he asked.

"Beginning of May.  Of course.  Sirius, when are we going to get married?" asked Arabella nervously.

"Tonight!" Sirius said excitedly.  "We can elope.  Remus, Harry, and Emily-Anne can be the witnesses."

"I always thought that Lily would be at my wedding."  Arabella broke down and started to cry.

Sirius blinked in surprise, then looked at Harry. "Harry, I'm going to try and calm her down.  Will you floo Remus and ask him to floo Emily-Anne.  Tell him that we're eloping tonight, and we want both of them there."  Sirius turned to Arabella and held her in his arms.  "It's okay.  Shh."

Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the family room shaking his head.  He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some callo powder.  (Like floo powder, but only your head goes in.)  He threw the powder into the fireplace and put his head in.  "Remus Lupin!" he shouted and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he saw Remus sitting on a chair talking to a blonde woman whose back was to him.

"When do you think it will happen?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure.  Before the New Year for sure," answered Remus.

"Arabella will be sad when she starts planning her wedding.  She always thought Lily and James would be there.  Well, so did I."

Harry cleared his throat and said, "I think they are getting married tonight!"

Remus looked up.  "Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked.  "Are you sure?"

"About the wedding?" asked Harry.  Remus nodded his head.  "Yeah I'm sure.  They are eloping tonight.  They want you, me, and some Emily-Anne person there to witness it.  They told me to tell you to call her."

The woman cleared her throat and turned to look at Harry.  She had straight blonde hair that reached her shoulders, orange eyes, a rosy completion, and was fairly slim.  "Didn't your parents or anyone ever tell you not to interrupt or eavesdrop on private conversations?" she asked with disrespect sparkling in her orange eyes.

Harry gulped.  This was not good.  "I don't have any parents for your information," Harry commented to the lady.  "Remus, I didn't know that you kept rude company."  The lady glared such a glare at Harry, that if looks could kill, Harry would have been six feet under already.

Remus laughed.  "Harry, don't be rude to my company."  The lady nodded.

"Who is this, Remmie?" asked the lady.

Remus cringed and Harry stifled a laugh.

"Harry Potter," the lady gasped and the disrespect vanished being replaced with like and respect.  Remus chuckled.  "This is Emily-Anne Crockford.  Emma, this is Harry, Lily and James' son."

~*~

A/N:  Hey everyone.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Gets down on hands and knee I BEG YOU, PLEASE REVIEW!  Sorry that this chapter is so long but ideas kept coming and this seemed like a good place to stop.  I will probably have the next chapter up next week if I get at least 8 reviews.  Like?  Dislike?  Continue?  Not continue?  Too much description?  All reviews are welcomed counting flamers which I will save and use to heat my room for the next cold winter.  (Canada is really cold in the winter. lol.)   Does anyone know why the word 'lilies' is in bold when Harry is walking to Mrs. Figg's front door?  If you guess it the lil' Tigra faery will bless you.  (And I'll mention you in chapter 2 or 3.)


	2. Elope Before the Guests Come

School… In The Muggle World

Chapter 2 – Elope Before the Guest Come

Disclaimer:  I only own Emily-Anne Crockford, Athena and Pandora Black,and Lori Clearwill (who is a girl) so far.  Everything else belongs to the very talented writer, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro with the characters in the movie.

A/N:  Hope you like.  Please read and review.  Now on with the story.  This chapter's title has a double meaning.  Who ever guesses it gets a treat! (And I'll mention you in chapter 3.)

* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time)

_Italics = Letters/Flashbacks_

~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter

~ = Scene/Time/Date Change

~*~

"Your Lily's son?" asked Emma.  Harry nodded his head.  "Oh, I can see it all now.  You look exactly like James, but you do have Lily's lovely eyes.  I suppose everyone tells you that though."

"Harry, what were you saying before you got off topic?" asked Remus.

"Sirius and Arabella are going to elope tonight, and they want the three of us there to witness it.  Oh, and Arabella has some other good news that she will want to tell you."

"What time?"

"I'm not sure.  I think they want you to come now.  Oh and you will have to floo cause Sirius put up the house in a not-apparating zone.  Well bye.  See you soon."  Harry disappeared from Remus' fireplace and fell on the living room floor.  "Sirius, Bella, I'm back."  Harry got up, dusted himself off, and walked into the kitchen hoping that Sirius and Arabella were still in there.

Harry looked at the table and found a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please wait for Remus and Emily-Anne to come before coming to Diagon Alley for the wedding. Arabella and I are already there._

_Sirius_

'Great,' thought Harry.  He walked into the living room to wait for Remus and Emily-Anne.  Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 pm. 'I guess they decided to elope in Diagon Alley.  Bella probably gets a special price.'

Harry heard a whizzing for the fireplace and stepped back, expecting Remus or Emily-Anne to appear from it.  Instead a teen-age girl came falling out.

Harry offered her a hand and helped her up.  "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl looked at Harry.  She was a shorter than Harry, standing around 5'5".  She has wavy golden hair with red streaks in it that was cut just below her jaw line.  Her hair kind of reminded Harry of the Gryffindor colours.  Her figure was fairly curvy which you could tell from her clothes, but would still develop more.  She had piercing grey eyes with an icy blue colour in them.  She had a rosy completion that made her look almost dollish.  "Hi, I'm Lori Clearwill.  Is this the Black/Potter house?" she questioned still holding Harry's hand.

"Yes it is.  Why are you here?"  Harry then remembered seeing her name on the list Dumbledore had sent them.  "Weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?" he asked.

"I was supposed to come tomorrow?"  The girl looked confused.  "My letter said to come August 15th at 7:00 pm which it is.  Here's my letter," she said taking out a piece of parchment from her pocket and handing it to Harry.

Harry looked at it and saw that she had read right.  "Don't worry about it.  I'm just waiting for two people before I head to Diagon Alley.  Will you come with us?"

"Sure.  You're Harry Potter, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Harry.  Have I seen you before?" he said looking her over (checking her out).

"Probably.  I'm in Gryffindor too.  I'm a friend of Ginny Weasley.  Is she coming?"

"Yes.  All the Weasleys who are in Hogwarts are coming."

"Ahem."  Harry looked to the fireplace to see Remus and Emily-Anne standing there, smiling.  "Harry, Miss Clearwill," said Remus.

"Hello Professor Lupin," said Lori.

"Lori, I am no longer your Professor so you can call me Mr. Lupin, or Remus, but not Remmie."  He glared at Emily-Anne who chose not to notice.  "Oh and this is Emily-Anne Crockford."  He pointed to Emily-Anne.

"Remus, how long have you be standing there?" asked Harry.

"Just long enough to see you check out Lori."  Lori blushed, Emily-Anne hit Remus, and Harry just grinned the lopsided grin at everyone which made Lori blush more.

"Come on.  We have to get to Diagon Alley," said Harry, while giving everyone a handful of floo powder.

Harry jumped into the fireplace, where a fire was roaring merrily, and shouted, "Diagon Alley."  Once he disappeared the others followed.

~

(August 16th, 10:30 am)

"That was… interesting," said Arabella.

"Tell me about it, Mrs. Black," said Sirius, hugging his wife while sitting on a couch in the living room with two black haired people, Remus, Emily-Anne, Harry, and Lori.

"Yeah.  Hey, Sirius, how come I haven't met your mother and sister before?" asked Harry.  Harry was talking about the two women who had turned up at the wedding (when they eloped) that were still there.

_*Flashback*_

_"Does anyone here (A/N: don't know how weddings go so just flow with me) _object to the marriage between these two people.  If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."__

_"Nobo…"_

_The doors opened to the cathedral.  Two women with black hair and black eyes stood there._

_"I object," one said.  She than turned to Sirius.  "Sirius Orion Black!  How could you not invite your own mother to your wedding?"  She looked to the woman beside her.  "Or your sister for that matter?"_

_"Mother, can we discuss this later, not now?" asked Sirius, shrinking under his mother's glare.  His mother just kept glaring until, "Alright, alright!" exclaimed Sirius.  "I'm sorry that I didn't invite you, but we wanted a small wedding and we wanted it soon.  You would want to plan a big fancy wedding."_

_"Fine.  Minister," said Mrs. Black.  "You can continue."  She and Sirius' sister sat in the pews next to Remus, Emily-Anne, Harry, and Lori._

_*End*_

"Well… I'm not actually sure.  Let me do that now."  Sirius looked at his mother and sister.  "Harry James Potter, Lori Desiree Clearwill, this is Athena Jamie Black, my sister who remains unwed, and this is Pandora Dawn Black, my mother.  Mother, Athena, this is Harry James Potter, my godson, and Lori Desiree Clearwill, who will be here to go to muggle school this year."

(A/N: I'm not go with the dates of Harry Potter so… It is 1995, meaning that Harry was born in 1980 and went to live with the Dursleys in 1981.  Harry's parents and friends finished school in 1976, 4 years before Harry was born, making Sirius, Remus, Arabella, and Emily-Anne 35.)

"Really Sirius," said Athena has she hit him.  "I'm only 27.  I still have time to marry.  You are 35 and you just got married."

"That's because of complications.  I would have been married eleven years earlier if it weren't for this.  I would have been…"  Sirius did the math on his hands, "24."  Sirius didn't like to talk about Azkaban and everyone knew it.

"Sirius, you didn't visit us once you were free.  How come?" asked his mother.

"I was busy.  How did you find out about the wedding anyways?"

"I found a note written by you on the kitchen table that said you were getting married."

Arabella didn't like where this conversation was heading and said, "Well, Sirius and I have some good news."

Everyone looked at her.  She took a deep breath and squealed out, "I'm pregnant!"  Everyone except Harry and Sirius looked petrified with shock.

Remus shook himself out of this state and asked, "Harry is that what you were talking about when you came to get me and Emily-Anne?"

Harry smiled.  "Yea."

"Oh, the news gets better, but I haven't told anyone this yet!" exclaimed Arabella.  "I'm going to have triplets."

Everyone got over the shock (especially Sirius because he only thought it would be one child) and congratulated Arabella and Sirius.  (Lori included.)

Pandora was hyster0ical.  "I'm going to have grandchildren!  I'm going to be a grandmother!  Oh Sirius, I'm so happy for you.  Your father would be too!"  Pandora broke down into sobs and Athena and Sirius comforted her.

"Since this is good news time, I also have some good news," said Athena looking at everyone.  Athena's sweet smile was suddenly replaced with an evil grin, which no one noticed.   "I'm dating Severus Snape!"

Sirius started yelling at his sister.  Pandora started hyperventilating.  Arabella tried to clam Pandora while glaring at her sister-in-law. Remus and Emily-Anne also glared at their 'sister'.  Harry and Lori just sat there shocked because they didn't think that Snape could love.

Harry looked over at Athena and noticed the grin on her face.  He cleared his throat and everyone stopped.

Athena looked at everyone, than Harry, smiling at him and they both started laughing.  Everyone thought they had just gone crazy.  Actually Sirius already thought that his sister was crazy and her declaring to date Snape and the sudden laughter confirmed it.

"Oh, Sirius, you didn't really think that I'd date slimy, snaky, greasy, spoiled, Snape did you?  I thought that you had better sense than that of a penguin! (A/N: Not insulting penguins.  This is for Abrasion Girl and Nev Stardust.)  For a jokester, you have no sense of humor."

Sirius glared at his sister, along with their mother and the other adults.  Harry just laughed, and Lori asked, "If that wasn't your good," here she shuttered, "News, than what is it?"

"Well, you know the muggle school that you are going to this year?"  Lori and Harry nodded.  "Dumbledore knew that I was a teacher in the muggle world, since they give the teachers more privileges, and asked that I teach there with McGonagall and Snape," Harry and Lori looked shocked because they thought that only McGonagall would be there.  "Because all the people who will be there get into trouble often."

"What will you all teach in the muggle and magic courses?" asked Harry.

"Snape will teach chemistry and potions, obviously, I will teach English and charms, and McGonagall will teach history and Transfiguration.  You will each pick one of the other magical courses available.  They are in groups of three so that you are only taking 4 magical courses.  Defense Against the Dark Arts/ Animagi/ Magical Healing and Medicine, Astronomy/Care for Magical Creatures/ History of Magic, or Divination/Arithmacy/ Herbology."

"How will we go to all these classes?" asked Harry.

"You will have six classes a day.  You will have your magical courses one day.  For the other two periods you will have muggle courses.  On the other day you will have all muggle courses, such as: Math, English, History, Geography, Biology, Chemistry, Gym, Art, Music, Drama, Law, etc…  You will all pick your courses which you will do when everyone comes.  Speaking of people coming," Athena looked from the clock to the fire place which started to glow and change to the colour green.  "It looks like someone's here."

Ginny Weasley fell out of the fireplace and onto the rug.  Her trunk came shooting out behind her and landed a foot away from her.  Ginny got up and dusted herself off.  She than looked around the room and spotted Lori.  "Lori!" she squealed.

Ginny Weasley was 5'4" and had bright red hair that fell to mid-back.  Her porcelain skin had black smudges on it.  Her pale blue eyes held an excited look to them.  She was fairly slim and had filled out since the end of the last school year.

Lori got up and hugged Ginny.  "Hi Ginny.  I'm so glad you are here.  I thought I would be the only fourth year coming."

All the Weasley boys looked the same, except their height and build.  The twins were 5'9", and Ron was 6'0".  They all had flaming red hair and pale blue eyes.  The twins were well built from being beaters on the Gryffindor house team, while Ron was still lanky.

Hermione Granger, Harry and Ron's other best friend, had silky brown curls reaching mid-back, which she had learned to tame over the summer.  Her brown eyes were shinning against her tanned skin.  She stood at 5'6", slim, and had the figure of a model.

Dean Thomas, who arrived after Hermione, was black skinned, had brown haired that was in dreadlocks, and brown eyes.  He was 5'6" and wasn't well built.

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Belle arrived next.  They were the three chasers on the Gryffindor house team.  (A/N: the book doesn't give a good description of the characters.)  Alicia was 5'4", the shortest of the three.  She had wavy, blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.  Angelina was 5'7", the tallest of the group with light brown skin, curly, brown hair, and dark, blue eyes.  Katie was 5'5", had straight brown hair that reached her waist, large blacks eyes, and a rosy complexion.

Pansy Parkinson, who popped out of the fireplace, next, was a pug-faced, pale girl with brown curls that reached her shoulders.  She was fairly built and was wearing too much make-up so you couldn't tell what was real and what was fake.

Lee Jordan, the second last to appear from the fireplace, was lanky, around 5'8", had dark brown skin, raven, black eyes, and his black hair in dreadlocks.

Between the time that Ginny appeared on the floor and 11:59 am, everyone but one person had arrived.

"Ok, we have everyone, except…"  Sirius looked up from the sheet of parchment he was holding in his hand to the fire place, which had started to glow and turned green again.

Draco Malfoy stepped gracefully (a little too gracefully (in Harry's opinion)) out of the fire place.

At 5'10", Draco Malfoy was fairly tall for his fifteen years.  He was fairly well built, but less so than Harry.  His pale, silvery hair was plastered to his head in which his silvery eyes were placed (A/N: we hope.).

"Malfoy!" Harry finished for Sirius by spitting out the name.

"Potter!" said Draco in a disgusted tone.

"Oh Draky!" cried Pansy Parkinson.

Draco cringed.  'I got stuck with the one Slytherin I hate and the rest are Gryffindors.  Why?' thought Draco.

Pansy ran up to Draco and threw her arms around him.  "Oh Draco.  It's so good to see you.  I thought that I would be stuck with the goody-two-shoe Gryffindors for the whole year!" she cried while strangling Draco.

The adults scowled.  "Everyone, sit down," said Arabella.

"Who are you to boss us around?" asked Pansy.

Harry and Lori looked at Arabella.  "Ms Parkinson!" she barked.  "You will obey me while in my house!  Is that understood?  Everyone?"  Everyone nodded their head.  "NOW SIT!"

"Here is what will happen…  I will introduce myself, than everyone else will introduce themselves in an orderly fashion.  We will than go over school, shopping, rules, the house, and where you sleep."  All the students who had arrived that morning (not Lori or Harry) looked scared.  "I am Arabella Black.  I am Harry's godmother and this is my house for now."  She pointed to Sirius.  "This is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, my husband.  And this, as you all know," she said pointing to Remus, "is Remus Lupin."

Dean started.  "Dean Thomas."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Fred Weasl…"

"You're George!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Say your proper name," said Arabella.

"George Weasley."

"Fred Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Alicia Spinnet."

"Angelina Johnson."

"Katie Belle."

"Lee Jordan."

"Draco Malfoy," grunted Draco.

"Pansy Parkinson," squealed Pansy.

Lori pretended to vomit.  "Lori Clearwill," said Lori, mimicking Pansy.

Pansy looked at her and said, "Lori, when your older, your voice will change into something less like a banshee."

Everyone except Draco and Pansy laughed at this.

Everyone looked at Athena and Pandora.  "I am Pandora Black.  Sirius' mother."

"I'm Ms. Black, Sirius' sister.  I will be teaching you this year at the muggle school, therefore my first name is of no importance to you.  I am here today to explain how your school year will go.

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will also be there.  You are not to address them with Professor, but by Mr. Snape, and Ms. McGonagall.

"Snape will teach chemistry and potions, obviously, I will teach English and charms, and McGonagall will teach history and Transfiguration.  You will each pick one of the other magical courses available.  They are in groups of three so that you are only taking 4 magical courses.  Defense Against the Dark Arts/ Animagi/ Magical Healing and Medicine, Astronomy/Care for Magical Creatures/ History of Magic, or Divination/Arithmacy/ Herbology.

"You will have six classes a day.  You will have your magical courses one day.  For the other two periods you will have muggle courses.  On the other day you will have all muggle courses, such as: Math, English, History, Geography, Biology, Chemistry, Gym, Art, Music, Drama, Law, etc…  You will all pick your courses now.  Each sheet says if your grade can take the class."

She handed each a sheet that said:

_Underline the courses that you wish to take._

_Magic Courses:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts/ Animagi/ Magical Healing and Medicine_

_Astronomy/Care for Magical Creatures/ History of Magic_

_Divination/Arithmacy/ Herbology._

_Muggle Courses:_

_(Please pick eight of the following)_

_History  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Geography  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Biology  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Chemistry  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Gym  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Art  (Grades 9, 12) _

_French  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Latin  (Grades 9, 10)_

_Music  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Drama  (Grades 9, 10) _

_Law (Grade 12 only) _

_English  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Computers  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_ Math  (Grades 10 , 12)_

Everyone filled out their sheet.

Ginny and Lori picked the same courses, picking:

_Underline the courses that you wish to take._

_Magic Courses:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts/ Animagi/ Magical Healing and Medicine_

_Astronomy/Care for Magical Creatures/ History of Magic_

_Divination/Arithmacy/ Herbology._

_Muggle Courses:_

_(Please pick eight of the following)_

_History  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Geography  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Biology  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

__

_Chemistry  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Gym  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Art  (Grades 9, 12)_

_French  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Latin  (Grades 9, 10)_

_Music  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Drama  (Grades 9, 10)_

_Law (Grade 12 only) _

_English  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Computers  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_ Math  (Grades 10 , 12)_

Draco, Pansy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dean all picked the same courses. (Unfortunately.)

_Underline the courses that you wish to take._

_Magic Courses:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts/ Animagi/ Magical Healing and Medicine_

_Astronomy/Care for Magical Creatures/ History of Magic_

_Divination/Arithmacy/ Herbology._

_Muggle Courses:_

_(Please pick eight of the following)_

_History  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Geography  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Biology  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Chemistry  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

__

_Gym  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Art  (Grades 9, 12) _

_French  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

__

_Latin  (Grades 9, 10)_

_Music  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Drama  (Grades 9, 10)_

_Law (Grade 12 only) _

_English  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

__

_Computers  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_ Math  (Grades 10 , 12)_

Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all picked the same courses.

_Underline the courses that you wish to take._

_Magic Courses:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts/ Animagi/ Magical Healing and Medicine_

_Astronomy/Care for Magical Creatures/ History of Magic_

_Divination/Arithmacy/ Herbology._

_Muggle Courses:_

_(Please pick eight of the following)_

_History  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Geography  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Biology  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Chemistry  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Gym  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Art  (Grades 9, 12) _

_French  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Latin  (Grades 9, 10)_

_Music  (Grades 9, 10 , 12) _

_Drama  (Grades 9, 10 ) _

_Law (Grade 12 only) _

_English  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_Computers  (Grades 9, 10 , 12)_

_ Math  (Grades 10 , 12)_

Athena went around and collected all of the sheets and left the house with her mother.

"Next is shopping.  Does everyone have muggle money?" asked Arabella.  Everyone nodded.  "Does everyone have all the muggle clothes they will need, even for cold and hot weather?"  Everyone nodded again.  "Does everyone have all of their school books and supplies?"  Once again everyone nodded.

"Rules: No going into rooms where people of the other sex sleep.  

"No harmful magic.  If you want to duel call me or Sirius to judge so that no one gets seriously hurt.  Even if it is a midnight duel."  Here Arabella looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.  

"You will be in your wing of the house by 11:00 pm Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights.  On Friday, Saturday, and holiday nights, you don't have to been in your wing until 1:00 am.  If you want to stay out later, ask.  If you are out of your wing, and that counts the house, you will be magically grounded for the length of time that is seen fit.  

"If you get into trouble at school, you will be punished here, by doing extra chores, grounded, etc…  

"Everyone will pitch in with clean up.

"You are to respect each other, other people's things, muggles, and this house with its items.

"If you want to get somewhere, you have to find the way to get there by your selves.

"No sports or broomstick flying in the house.  For sports and quidditch, go outside to the quidditch pitch or the field.

"If you are going to swim in the pool, please tell someone.

"You are expected to make your own breakfast in the morning and if you don't want cafeteria food, or don't want to go out for lunch, you have to make your own lunch if you want one.

"Dinner will be served when it is ready.  If you are not present for dinner, than you can make your own later or have leftovers if there are.

"You are responsible for getting yourself up every morning.  There are alarm clocks in each room, except when I feel generous enough to wake you all up over the intercom system.

"You are responsible for your room because you have to live in it so keep it clean.

"Laundry will be done by the house elves.  Since there are only two, they will not do as you ask, except laundry on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.  If you need something done, do it your self.

"The house elves only take orders from Sirius, me, and Harry because this is our home.

"Each room has one phone in it for each occupant.  Each phone has its own line.  You can take the phones around the house.

"If you are going to have someone over, ask.

"If you are going out or making plans, ask."

Arabella looked around the room at the teenagers who all had listened with attention.  The only person asleep was Sirius.  She walked over to him and whispered something in his ear that woke him up.

"Bella, that's mean!" he said with a pout.

"First, don't call me Bella, and second, you shouldn't have fallen asleep."  She faced the teenagers again.  "Two other things.  Only call me Arabella or you will be in trouble, call Sirius, well, Sirius (A/N: but don't take him Siriusly), and I am pregnant.  I am just warning you all now."

Arabella pulled out her wand and waved in towards the area where the trunks were placed and banished them up stairs.  "Up.  I will give you all a tour of the house now."

Everyone stood up.  "It is the living room.  Across the hall is the dinning room where you eat."  She walked out into the hall and pointed to the door to the left of the dinning room, closer to the stairs.  "This is the kitchen where you make your breakfast and lunch.  If you chose to come home for lunch, please call first and tell me and if people are coming with you tell me, or tell me that morning.  In the kitchen, there is a little door that leads to where the house elves sleep.  They sort the laundry per room, so you have to organize whose clothes are who's in your room.  This is the sitting room," said Arabella pointing to the room on the right of the living room.  She then pointed to a set of glass doors down the hall.  "These doors lead to the backyard.  If you have muggles over, there will be the quidditch pitch as a soccer field and the broom shed as a tool shed, which you shouldn't enter with muggles.  To get to the garage you must open it from in the house and then go out through the front door.  This is the powder room."  She pointed to the point towards the front of the house.

Arabella started up the stairs.  "The room to the left is mine and Sirius'.  Don't enter it.  EVER!  Unless it is an emergency.  It you do wish to talk to us and we are in there, knock."  She pointed to the room in front of her.  "This is Harry's room.  No one is sharing a room with Harry.  The rooms on the right and left of the stairs are the guest rooms."  She continued down the hall to her right and opened a door.  She walked into the room, followed by everyone else.

"This is your rec. room.  Here you can watch TV, listen to music, play games, etc…"  She pointed to her right.  "That room is for studying quietly, reading quietly, and doing homework quietly.  The room is like a library and it is filled with books to help you with both your magic and muggle studies.  You can do quiet group projects in that room, while noisy group projects will be worked on in the rec. room."  Arabella pointed to a door to her left.  "This door leads into Harry's room.  You can also get to Harry's room from the last door in the boys' hallway.  Every room has its own bathroom."  She started up some stairs that were centered against the far wall.  "To the left, the boys sleep.  To the right the girls sleep.  Lori, Ginny, you are both sharing the room closed to this door."  She pointed to the door that entered the girls' hallway.  "Your rooms have your names on the doors.  Hermione and Pansy, you are sharing the farthest room.  Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, you three are sharing the middle room, which is the biggest of the three.  Fred, George, and Lee, you are all sharing the second room in the boys' area.  Ron, Dean, and Draco, you are sharing the room closest to this door."  She pointed to the door leading to the boys' hallway.  "Your trunks are waiting for you.  I suggest you unpack.  Tomorrow at 10:30 am, I will go over what things are and if you have any questions.  Please look over your things tonight.  Lunch will be ready at 1:30."  With that Arabella left the room.

Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Harry walked down the stairs, followed by everyone else.

"Great.  This is just great!  Me and Dean have to share a room with Malfoy!" said Ron falling back into one of the blue armchairs in the rec. room.

"I have to share a room with Parkinson!" said Hermione from the chair to the left of Ron.

Dean sat on the armchair to the left of Ron, while Harry sat on the couch by Hermione.

"Ron, you can always come to my room 'til you want to sleep and hang out with me," said Harry.  Hermione glared at him.  "Or we could hang out in this room 'til you both want to go to bed."

Hermione smiled.  Ron sighed.  "I guess."

~*~

A/N: That's all for this chapter, even though it's kind of long.  Remember to review or else I, the author, will not know if I should continue.  Flamers are welcomed for I need to heat my house next winter.

Thx so much peeps for the reviews.  It brightened my day since I'm sick.  The next two chapters (3 and 4) will be up relatively fast since I have already written them.

**Thx to:**

**Joseph – Arabella just seemed to be a mysterious character so…**

**Harry's Sister – Thx for the review.  Glad you like the story.**

**BookMaster3000 – THX!**

**Harriet Potter – You liked description too?  So cool.  Glad you enjoyed.**

**Enter the Red Age – Hmmm… Now the Tigra faery will bless you.  You figured it out.  YAY!  The story is a little perfect but later on the conflict will come.  It will start small them become large.  Glad you liked.**

**Cassie – Thx.**

Hope you enjoyed this one. ~Tigra


	3. Questions and Directions

School… In The Muggle World

Chapter 3 – Questions and Directions

Disclaimer:  I only own Emily-Anne Crockford, Athena and Pandora Black,Smith,** and Lori Clearwill (who is a girl) so far.  Everything else belongs to the very talented writer, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro with the characters in the movie.**

A/N:  Hope you like.  Please read and review.  Now on with the story. 

* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time)

_Italics = Letters/Flashbacks_

~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter

~ = Scene/Time/Date Change

~*~

The next day, everyone was seated in the rec. room waiting for Arabella to come up.

"Harry, why can't you just explain all this stuff to us?" asked an impatient Ron.

"Because the Dursleys didn't teach me all of this and I've been attending wizard school for the past four years, so I forgot some of it," answered Harry.

Hermione shook her head.  "You're both ridiculous.  Ron, Harry doesn't know everything, Arabella is also older so she knows more, and Harry, you can't forget what a pen is."

Fred and George laughed.  "Hermione stop being so logical.  We are still on break so relax and smile," said Katie.

"Unfortunately she's right Granger," Pansy said.

"Who invited you into this conversation Parkinson?" asked Angelina, annoyed that someone could be so rude.

"I was just commenting!"

"Well keep your puggy nose out of it!" screeched Katie.

"What did you say?!?!" asked Pansy even though she had heard Katie perfectly well.

"You heard her bitch!" exclaimed Angelina.

"Cat fight!" Fred called out.

Katie, Pansy, and Angelina turned and looked at Fred.  "SHUT UP!" the three yelled in unison.

They looked at each other horrified.  "We agreed on something," said an amazed and stunned Katie.  Nor was she the only one with this reaction.

Arabella walked into the rec. room to see 14 stunned teenagers.

She cleared her throat several times before they paid attention to her.

"Everyone, I'm going to teach you what things are and how to use them."  She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few pens.  "These things are called pens.  You write with them."

"Where is the ink well?" asked Draco.

"There is ink inside of the pen.  Once the pen runs out of ink you throw it away and use a different one.  There are different colours to pens.  Some are multi-coloured; some are red, orange, blue, light blue, black, green, pink, purple, etc…  Some shimmer, and others smell.  Some have different grips, some have more ink then others, and some have caps or a clicky top."

"Cool."

"How to you get rid of mistakes?" asked Lee.

Arabella reached into a bag at her feet and pull out a bottle, some tape, and a pen.  "This is three different forms of white out.  The pen and the white out in the bottle are wet at first and then dry after used.  The tape you roll over your mistakes."

"Oh, ok," said Lee.

Arabella than pulled out eight objects from the bag.  She held up the first three.  "These are pencils.  You write or draw with them.  Erase something if it is wrong using the erasers.  There are three different erasers.  There is usually one on the pencil, a rectangular one, and one that is cylinder shaped.  There are three different pencils.  One is a regular pencil, which you sharpen with a sharpener."  She held up a sharpener and demonstrated.  "The other two which you will use are mechanical pencil where you insert the lead into the pencil.  There are two different types of lead that you will use.  0.7mm lead fits into a mechanical pencil that says '0.7mm'on the side.  Some with the 0.5mm lead and the 0.5mm pencil."

"What do you use a pencil for?" asked Ginny.

"Like I said before, write and drawing.  Math, writing stories, etc…"

For the next two hours, Arabella explained highlighters, paper, staplers, electricity, alarm/electric clocks, stereos, phones, TV, a disco ball, muggle music ("It sounds so much like wizard music!" "Hey, didn't the _Weird Sisters_ sing this?" "I thought a wizard singer wrote that song!") and muggle money and currency.

"…  The last thing you need to know how to use is a computer."  Arabella pointed at three tables on the right wall where nine black 'Dell's sat (three on each table).  "There are also five computers in the study room."

/__\                                                                             ­

| [TV]        Door             ||__||         |__|            |   |   |   |   |   |   | 

|             (Harry's Room)   Fireplace    Cupboard            Book shelves 

|         |        {_}{_}|________|  (Games, paper, music)       

| ____|       Armchairs      Couch                                                                        

| Couch                                                       Dance Floor       {_}{_}{_}    

|                    Table        Table                                     Armchairs  
|                     ------     -------                                                      _-

\Door          Couch             Couch                                      _-        

/Door                 |                |                                    Stairs up 

_Desk              |                 |                                                   

_Desk                 {_} {_} {_}                                                                

_Desk                Armchairs                                                          Disco Ball

_Desk­        Couches                         ________                

_Desk       |    __   |                        | Stereo      |                       Door   \

_Desk         |  Table  |                                  (Music)                             Door  /

_Desk                                                                                             
     Tables (Computers)           Door (Study)       Phone     Armchairs          

    ------ ------ ------                  /__\            |__|   {_}{_}{_}{_}||

Arabella walked over to the middle table and sat in the chair in front of one of the computers.  "Everyone crowd around."

Everyone walked over to her and stood so that they could see her.

Arabella pushed a button.  "The button that I just pushed turns the computer on.  This button," she pushed in a button on the screen, "turns the screen on.  You can have the screen on when the computer is off, and you can have the screen off when the computer is on."

For the next three hours, Arabella explained how to listen to music, use the internet, and play games, use word, windows, and many other things on the computer.

She explained how the mouse worked.  ("Won't a cat go after the mouse?")

"That's it.  I want all of you to read all your muggle and magical study text books by September 3.  School starts September 5.  Good day.  Lunch will be zapped up in a moment."   Arabella was about to leave when she remembered something.  "Oh, by the way, the doors to the right of the stair case," she said pointing to the doors, "lead into a practice room.  In there you can throw spells at the wall and the spell will rebound so that you can practice.  There is also a simulation in there where you can make a fake opponent to duel against."  Arabella turned away and left.

"Potter, I must say, even with all the muggle things, your house is pretty neat," said Draco.

Everyone looked at Draco in astonishment.  Draco Malfoy had just complimented Harry, or more specifically, Harry's house.  

"Draky, are you ok?" asked Pansy.

"Yes.  Why do you ask Pansy?" he answered.

"Because you said something nice to Potter."

"So?  It was a once in a life time thing."  With that, Draco shrugged and took out one of his text books and started to read it.

All the Gryffindors looked at each other in shock.  This day was definitely weird.  First Pansy had agreed with Katie and Angelina, than Malfoy had said something nice!

~

(Monday, September 4th, 7:30 pm.)

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Lori, and Ginny where sitting in the area to the left of the dance floor.

"School starts tomorrow!" Ron wailed.

"I wish we were at Hogwarts this year," said Ginny.

"We are," Dean said.  Everyone with him looked at him.  "Sorta.  I mean we are with McGonagall, Snape, and Ms. Black, even though she wasn't at Hogwarts.  We are learning magic and can use it.  And we are boarding."

"Dean's right," said Harry.  "It is almost like Hogwarts, minus the rules, other students, robes, uniform, and Slytherins."  The last part Harry said in a whisper for Draco and Pansy weren't too far away from where they sat.

"I wonder what they are doing with the first years?" a curious Lori wondered.

"Who knows.  But, you must admit, going to muggle high school for a year will be fun.  And think, we can use magic at school," said Hermione.

Everyone looked at her.  Hermione, considering using magic in front of muggles? Unbelievable. 

"Herm, you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm qui…"  Hermione never finished for everyone in the rec. room heard a tapping at the window and looked over to the window.  Pig and Morgana (Hermione's new owl) stood on the windowsill.

Hermione walked over to the window and let them in.  Pig flew over to Ron, gave him an affectionate peck and then flew to Ron, Dean, and Draco's room.  Morgana flew onto Hermione's waiting arm, where Hermione stoked her black feathered back.

Hermione walked back to her seat…

*

"Draco, do you know why we have to go to muggle school this year?" Pansy asked for the 20th time since Draco had arrived.

"Probably because of Voldemort," was his answer as he stared at the people by the dance floor.

Pansy cringed.  Nobody said the Dark Lord's name, not even his followers.  Well except people high up, but they still said 'Lord' before they would say 'Voldemort'.

"Why did you say that?" she hissed.

"Pansy?" he asked, turning to look at her.  "Do you believe what Voldemort is doing is the right thing?"

She stared at him.  Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, one of the head Death Eaters, seemed to not believe what the Dark Lord was doing was the right thing to do.

"Draco, I… um… I… I'm not sure any more."

Draco gave her a look asking her to continue.

"I think the magical community would be better off without mudbloods."  Draco glared at her with disgust.  "I mean, I think the magical community would be better off without muggle-borns running in it.  The muggle community that doesn't know about us is ok because their things are pretty cool, but magic and muggle shouldn't mix."

"What about Squibs and half-borns?" questioned Draco.

"Well… um… Squibs… half-borns."

"That's what I thought you'd say."  Pansy looked at him.  "Pansy, do you like torturing and killing people?  Squibs marry magical people or muggles, therefore if they marry a muggle, their child could be magical.  Half-borns are part magic and part muggle."

"I see what you are saying.  I don't like to hear the screams and see the limp bodies.  Draco, we have to help fight Voldemort!"

Draco looked shocked at Pansy's quick (or not so quick) turn.  "You sure about this?  Because if you are, than all we have to do is write Dumbledore, or tell one of the teachers tomorrow."

Pansy nodded.  She had to do this.  "Draco this is something I have to do.  I'm not sure about you, but I will write Dumbledore."  She looked at Draco.  "And Draco," she said staring at him, "I don't care if you really are with Voldemort because if you tell him and he comes to kill me."  She took a breath.  "I'll know that I died fighting for the good and right side."

Draco and Pansy looked shocked at what she had just said.  "Do you remember the history text book?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head.

"Voldemort, the Death Eaters and this war remind me of the section on World War II with Hitler and the Nazis."

"You're right.  It is like that."

~

"Sirius, tomorrow they start school," said Arabella that night in their room.

"Hmm."

"Do you know why Dumbledore sent them to muggle school this year?"

"I can only guess," was the sleepy reply.

"And your guess is?"

"So that they learn to work together, separate them so less people get hurt if Voldemort attacks.  There are thousands of other reasons for his chose," answered Sirius.

"Have they contacted you yet Sirius?" asked Arabella.

"No.  They said they would contact him first, than us."  With that, Arabella and Sirius went to sleep.

~

(The next day.  7:30 am)

"Up.  Everyone up!" yelled Arabella into the magical intercom that went to each room.  She had agreed to wake them up the first morning.

~

(Kitchen – 30 minutes later)

"Ron can you pass the syrup?" asked Angelina.

The teenagers had decided that for one week, someone would make breakfast (with or without magic).  The next week someone else would make breakfast, and so on, and so on.  For their lunches, they all decided to buy on the first day.

"Of course."  Ron handed the syrup to Lori, who than passed it to Angelina.

Breakfast continued on like this until everyone was finished eating.

After everyone was done, they headed upstairs to brush their teeth, pocketed their wands, and grab their bags which they had packed the night before with everything they would need for the year.  They had enlarged the bag magical on the inside so that everything would fit into it and had put a feather light spell on their bags.

They all walked down stairs to see Arabella waiting for them at the door.

"A few more things," she said.  "I want you to all walk to school together this week."

Draco and Pansy groaned.

"I want you all to come home right after school today.  I want all of you to come home together.  I want you all to buy lunch in the school cafeteria."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I want you to do all this because Voldemort is out there."

Most of the people cringed.

"One more thing."  Arabella smiled.  "There are two motorcycles in the garage that you are not to touch.  The both have a spell on them so that only the owner can touch them.  If you have permission from either Sirius or Harry to ride their bikes, they most activate the bike and then tell the bike that you will be riding it.  Oh, and Harry."

Harry looked up, as did everyone else.  "Sirius will be giving you your lessons on how to ride your bike tomorrow when you get home.  Good bye everyone."

As they walked out the door Arabella handed them each a house key saying that only they could use it so if it got loss or found its way into the wrong hands, the key wouldn't work.  She also told them that the key opened any entrance to the house.

~

(Walking to School)

Pansy and Draco stayed at the back of the group talking in hushed whispers.  Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie talked loudly in the middle of the group with the occasional question ("What's that?" "Harry, you really have a motorcycle?" "Does it fly?"  "What's that?" "How much longer?" "Are we there yet?") to Harry, Lori, and Hermione.  Hermione, Ron, Dean, Harry, Ginny, and Lori were at the front of the group talking about school, muggle things, magical things, and, of course, quidditch.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Harry finally spotted the school and stopped.

"Everyone, we are here!" he yelled.

Everyone stopped to looked up at the large, red brick building.  It had a garden in the front, filled with flowers, trees, bushes, and hedges.  There were four large steps leading up to the school.  At the top of the steps were four pillars that held up a covering over the entrance to the double doors which lead into the school.

"This small thing is where we are going to school?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Yes.  There are currently 240 students attending this school.  There are 3 classes in each grade, 20 people in each class," said Harry.  "Let's go in."

As they were walking up the steps a group of people stopped in front of them and turned around.  Harry and everyone else stopped.

"Well, well, well.  If it isn't Potter," spat the person than looked like the leader of the group.

Harry was standing on the second step up, making him look shorter than he actually was.

"What do you what Polkiss?" asked Harry.

Fred, George, and Lee stared to laugh.  "His name is Polkiss, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"So, Polkiss, you kiss poles often?" they asked, smiling.

Piers Polkiss had the face of a rat and was rather scrawny.  He looked confused at what Fred, George, and Lee had just asked.

Someone from behind Piers walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Thanks Smith," he said to the person who was wearing baggy clothes and a hood that covered their face.  He turned to the wizards and witches (not knowing that they were) and said, "So you think my last name is funny, do you?"

Lee grinned.  This was fun.  "Yup."

"Why I oughta…" he said as he made his hands into fists.

"Now, now.  You see Polkiss, we," Katie pointed to Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and herself, "Are in grade 12.  We rule the school."  She than pointed to all the 10th graders.  "And they are our friends as well as them."  She pointed to Ginny and Lori.  "If you hurt any of them, which I doubt you could do, you will have hell."  She smiled sweetly.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, and George walked up the rest of the steps until they all towered over Piers at the top step.

"Don't messssss with usssss!" hissed a scary looking Draco.

Piers looked at him and the other guys surrounding him.  "Yea, sure, whatever," he said as he pushed his way out of the circle.

Harry looked over to where Piers had walked off to, and saw Piers talking to none other than Dudley Dursley himself.

Harry groaned.  He was stuck at a muggle school with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss, 'Smith', Dennis, Malcolm, Gordon (Dudley's other friends from the first book except Smith), Snape, and McGonagall.  Could this be any worse?

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"See the miniature pig whale over there?" asked Harry pointing to Dudley.

"Harry, that's not a nice thing to say!" exclaimed Hermione as she nodded her head.

"Well, that's my cousin Dudley and his gang of friends who used me as a punching bag until Hogwarts."

Fred, Ron, and George snickered loudly.  Unfortunately, Dudley heard them and waddled over to them.  Everyone but Hermione started to laugh.

"Potter, you're related to him?" asked Draco still laughing.

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry sighed.

By now, Dudley had reached them.  

"Well, it's the freak and his body guards," sneered Dudley.

Harry turned his back on Dudley and said to everyone, "Everyone, meet Dudley Dursley, my whale of a cousin."

Everyone, except Hermione (again), laughed.  Dudley just stood there staring at them not getting what Harry meant.

"What?" Dudley asked stupidly.

Smith yet again came up to them and then whispered something in Dudley's ear.

"You called me a WHALE!" he shouted in outrage.

He swung this fist back and was about to punch Harry, when a deep, cold, and familiar voice sounded from behind him (his back was to the doors) said, "Mr. Dursley, it is the first day of school and you are already in a fight?"

Dudley turned around.  "How do you know me?  This is my first day at this school," was his stupid answer.

"That may be so, but the teachers at this school know every student by picture and name."

"No wonder teachers are so grumpy at the beginning of the year," said Fred causing all the magic students to snicker.

"Mr. Weasley I am still standing here," said the teacher.

The magical students recognized the silky voice.  "Professor?" asked Malfoy, cautiously eyeing the man in front of him that was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

Harry gulped.  He was going to get into trouble with Snape even before school started.  Great!

Severus Snape was a tall man with a crocked and hooked nose.  His cold black eyes seemed even colder in the daylight which he was so rarely seen in at Hogwarts.  His long arms were placed crossed on his chest as he smiled at Draco.

This smile made everyone but Draco shiver.  "Mr. Malfoy I presume.  I am not sure how you addressed teachers at your old school but here we use Mr. and Ms.  I am Mr. Snape, you chemistry teacher.  If you take it."

He glared at the Hogwarts students.  "Well, what are you waiting for?  In."  Snape stepped away from the door to let everyone enter the building.

Once the Hogwarts students entered the building, they looked around, for they didn't know what to do.

"Mr. Potter and friends."  Harry looked around to see Ms. Black standing to his left waving them over.

"Come on," he murmured to the others.  Everyone followed him as he led the way over to Ms. Black.

When they reached her, she handed them their schedules and their classes' regular schedule, which they looked at.  (A/N:  They got a schedule with all of their classes and the schedule of their classmates who don't have the magic classes and have four other classes.)

 "Lori and Ginny your homeroom teacher is Mrs. Kris.  Her room number is 108 on the first floor.  Grades 10s your homeroom teacher is Mr. Conger.  His room is number 207 on the second floor.  Grade 12s your homeroom teacher is Ms. McGonagall.  Her room is number 117 on the first floor."  She handed them each a piece of muggle paper with two separate codes in it.  "The first number is your locker number.  The first number in that code tells you what floor and the rest of the numbers tell you what number your locker is on that floor.  The second code is the combination to get into your locker.  Right-left-right," she explained.  "One last thing.  If anyone asks you what school you come from say 'Higshort.'  It's a real school.  Now off to homeroom.  All of you."

Harry, Hermione, Dean, Ron, Pansy, and Draco headed for the stairs.  Once they got to the second floor (there are only two) they looked around for where they should go.

Harry looked to his right where he saw two girls with their backs towards him.  "I'm going to ask them if they can help us.  I'll be back soon."

Harry walked up to one of the girls and tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl turned around and faced Harry.  She had amazing yellow eyes that looked like they glowed against her tanned skin; her hair was a curly raven black that was pulled up it a bun.  She was about 5'3" and was thin.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Umm, do you know were Mr. Conger's room is?" he asked.

"Why?"

"My friends (Yea right, Draco and Pansy are still there) and I are new to the school and we're not sure where to go."

"Oh ok.  Mr. Conger's class you say?"  When Harry nodded she continued.  "Right.  Go to the end of this hall and turn right.  Go down that hall until classroom 207."

The second girl smiled at him.  She had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders.  She had light brown eyes that where almond-shaped.  She seemed to stand at 5'5", had light bronze skin and was of average build.  She was wearing red sweat pants with 'Kiss My A**' written in black across the butt.  The black tank top had red writing that said 'Does it look like I could care?'.  "I could bring you there.  I'm in his homeroom this year.  Are you?"

"Yea, me and my friends are.  I'm Harry."

She giggled.  "I'm Saffron and this is Rayne." She introduced.

Harry thanked her, collected the others and they headed off for homeroom following Saffron.

"Here it is.  I'll go in and tell Mr. Conger that you are here.  See you soon."

Saffron opened the door and walked into the room leaving Dean and Draco to stare after her until the door closed.

Draco whistled.

"Close your mouths and put your eyes back into your heads boys," said Hermione to Dean and Draco.  "You act as if you've never seem a girl before."

"Not one like that," said Dean.

Pansy and Hermione both smacked Dean.  "Hey!" they said.

"Ready to go in?" asked Hermione.

Everyone nodded.

Hermione opened the door to room 207 to find the room already full.  She nodded her head to Harry and Ron and walked in with everyone following her.

* (First Person… Draco)

As we entered the muggle classroom than was called our homeroom, I felt everyone stare at us.  I'm not sure why though.  It was either because we were new, what had happened with Potter's cousin everyone knew about, we came in as a group, or just because the students had nothing better to train their eyes on.

I watched as Potter stopped which made all of us stop.

A man, who I hadn't seen at the first glance of the room, came out from behind his desk.

"Everyone, these six students go to a boarding school in Ireland than will be under construction this year so they all came to this high school.  Please show them around and answer their questions the best you can.  Thank you."  He nodded his thanks to the class that was seated.  He turned to us.  "Please tell us your name and a bit about yourselves."

Potter nodded, fixed us all with a stare that said 'Do NOT mess up!' and turned towards the class.  "My name is Harry Potter.  I detest chemistry with a passion; I love gym.  I don't study a lot but I get good grades.  I find history very boring.  I also like spending time with my friends."

"My name is Hermione Grange.  I also hate chemistry.  I dislike most sports, and I love to read and study."  Granger stepped back and allowed Thomas to go next.

"Hi everyone.  My name is Dean Thomas and I hate chemistry but love gym.  My favourite sport is football, even if my school doesn't offer it.  Harry," he said turning back to look at us.  "We should suggest it."

Potter wasn't too happy about that and went up to Dean, smacked the back of his head and dragged him back.  He nodded his head towards me and I stepped forward.

"My name is Draco Malfoy.  I dislike all the people that have already introduced themselves.  I love chemistry."  Granger gave me an approving nod for getting it right.  "I love gym and beating up Potter; and I don't want to be here."  I stepped back and Weasley stepped forward with a scowl.

"Hi.  My name is Ron Weasley and I hate chemistry and love gym.  What else is new?"  This caused the muggles to laugh.  As I looked around the class, I saw that most of the girls were staring at Weasley, Potter, Thomas, and me with curiousity and at Pansy and Granger with jealousy.

Pansy pushed Weasley out of the way and stepped up.  "Hi, my name is Pansy Parkinson and I like chemistry and watching sports."

There, we were all done with introductions.  YAY!

The teacher asked us to take our seats and we went right to the back.  "Now that everyone is settled, you may go to your lockers."

* (Third Person)

When they got to their lockers, they found out that they were all right beside each other.

As they took their never ending supply of books out of their bag, Ron asked, "What do we have first?"

"Umm," Hermione took out her list and checked the first day, "This is an interesting schedule.  It only has two days on it."  She read the first class to them.  "History with McGonagall."

Ron, Dean, and Harry snorted.  

"What?" Hermione glared.

"Never mind," suggested Harry seeing that Hermione wasn't in the best of moods.

Draco took out his charms book that had been disguised.  "What do we have for the rest of the morning Granger?" he snarled.

"Umm," Hermione's finger trailed down the schedule.  "Chemistry with Snape and that should be interesting.  And… Drama with Jertrul.  I have no idea who that is."

Someone tapped Ron on the shoulder.  He turned around.

"Hi, my name is Rebecca and I would be honoured to show you around the school," she said pointedly to Ron.

Rebecca was a little short, and probably stood at 4'10".  She had bright silver eyes that were probably contacts.  She had brown hair with red highlights that reached her shoulders.  Her pale skin made Draco looked tanned or made her look like a ghost.  She was wearing low-riser blue jeans, a white halter top, and white sandals.

Ron looked the girl over.  He than glanced at Harry, who was grinning, then at Hermione, who was scowling and glaring at the two, and Dean, who was checking her out.  Dean gave him the thumbs up.

Ron shook his head.  His friends could be so ridicules at times.  "Sorry," he said to the girl, "but I would prefer to go around with my friends.  I'm sure Draco," Ron pointed Draco out to her who was trying to finish packing his bag and walk away at the same time, "Would love for you to show him around."  He gave the girl a little push towards Draco.  She giggled.

~*~

A/N: that's it people.  Remember flamers are welcomed here.

Thx so much peeps for the reviews. It brightened my day since I'm still sick. The next chapter (4) will be up relatively fast since I have already written it.

**Thx to:******

**_Enter the Red Age – Thank you so much for the review.  Conflict is on its way.  Tell me if I did a good job with your description._**

****

**_Harriet Potter – That would be a good idea but then what would happen if they used magic in the school.  No memories to wipe clean and it would be like Hogwarts with just learning magic.  The point is that they also learn muggle things.  Thx for the review._**

**_BookMaster300 – I'm not sure how someone can be magically grounded right now, but I'll come up with something or if you think of anything let me know.  She's strict 'cause she went to school with the Marauders and was Lily's friend (who in this) was like Hermione and didn't like trouble.  Thx._**

**_Mysticpixie_**** – Thx.**

**_Imprisoned_ – Thx.******

****

**_Joan – Yup, Draco's at a muggle school.  I'll explain why later.  Just remind me to for a later chapter 'cause I'll probably forget.  Thx._**

****

**_magicalferret_**** – You gave me a great idea.  Hehe.  Thx.**

**_n.o.y.b_****_._ – Arabella is being sorta bitch but that was cause she was two weeks pregnant (one of my aunts was two weeks pregnant and she was really bitchy) so she had mood swings even if it is a little early. Thx for the review.**

**_Mystic Queen – Thx _****J.**

**_Alicorn_**** – Thx for reading it.  Sorry I didn't review for the coffee story.  I didn't have time and I'm still sick so I didn't feel like it.  You're right about the contraction thingy.  I tried to change that in this chapter.  Tell me if it's better.  Talk to ya soon (before the year is over (school)).  Thx and Bye.**

I'd also like to thx my beta reader **_Mistress del Mare_**.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. J~Tigra


	4. School and Home

School… In The Muggle World

Chapter 4 – School and Home

Disclaimer:  I only own Emily-Anne Crockford, Athena and Pandora Black,Smith,** and Lori Clearwill (who is a girl), Sini, and any other characters you don't notice so far.  Everything else belongs to the very talented writer, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro with the characters in the movie.**

A/N:  Hope you like.  Please read and review.  Now on with the story. 

* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time)

_Italics = Letters/Flashbacks_

~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter

~ = Scene/Time/Date Change

~*~

Draco glared at Ron.  This was great.  "Umm…"  Draco looked at Pansy.  "I have to walk around with my cousin or else my dad will be mad that I didn't watch out for her sorry."

Rebecca pouted.  She looked at Harry and Dean.  She turned her eyes back to Draco when she saw that the other boys weren't interested.  "You free Friday night?"

She didn't even wait for an answer.  "Good.  I'll meet you at Sheppard's Mall at 7:30 pm.  Ok bye Draco."

With that Rebecca skipped away giggling, while Harry, Ron, Dean, and Pansy howled with laughter.  Hermione stood there with a frown on her features and Draco was seething.  He looked around at Harry and Ron and was about to strangle them when he heard the bell.

"Damn!" he yelled.  "I was this close to killing you."

~ (When the people in gr. 10 were looking for their homeroom.)

Ginny and Lori looked around the first floor; for that was where they were suppose to be.

"Where is room 106?" cried a frustrated Lori.

"You mean 108?" asked Ginny cautiously.  If there was one thing she had learned while with Lori was that her bite WAS WORSE then her bark.

Lori looked down at the page in her hand and saw the number '108'.  "Yes, I mean 108."

"So, like, anyways.  I told Sally that I like him and she told him when I was standing there.  I was so embarrassed Karen.  But it doesn't matter now.  Did you see that new guy with the messy black hair and emerald green eyes?"  There was a pause in the conversation.  Ginny and Lori weren't too happy about that.  Harry did not date muggles.   Ginny wasn't going to let her 'brother' date these muggles anyways. "He is so hot."

"I think he is hot too, but the silver blonde one is so handsome and has a great body."

This made Ginny even madder.  She had gotten over Harry the end of her third year and she now like Draco Malfoy.  She had told Lori last night, who had told her that she liked Harry.

Ginny and Lori turned around to see three girls walking towards them.

The girl to the left instantly reminded Ginny of Cho Chang.  The girl was short, of Chinese descent, had short black hair and black eyes.  She was slim and had her eyes fastened on the girl in the middle.  She was wearing a long jean skirt with a red t shirt.

The girl in the middle had golden skin which had been tanned from long hours at a beach.  She had piercing brown eyes that seemed to look through things, and straight brown hair.  She was probably 5'2" and weighed 95 pounds.  She was wear skin tight black jeans and a pale pink halter top.  She carried herself like she was of royalty.

The third girl looked to be the kind one with her pale complexion and understanding eyes.  She was 5'5" and had an hourglass built.  She had curves and bumps in all the right places and all the right sizes.  She had ringlets of silky red hair and startling sky blue eyes.  She was wearing a yellow sundress that cut off at her knees, a light jean jacket, and white thong sandals.  She was walking a little behind the other two girls giving off the impression that she fit in but she didn't.  She was looking around her with great understanding and knowledge.

"You know Karen," said the middle girl.  "We need to talk to those boys."

"I agree with you, Cass," said the girl to the left who was obviously Karen.

"Thanks.  Sini," she looked to the girl who was walking slightly behind her.  "What do we have first?"

Sini took out her timetable and looked to see what they had first.  "You have French."

"What about you?"

"I'm taking some different courses this year from you," replied Sini.

"Where is our homeroom?"

"Room 108."

At this Ginny and Lori grinned.  This is helpful.

"Excuse me," said Lori as she slid up to the girls with Ginny following her.

"Yes?" asked Karen looking peeved that her conversation was interrupted.

"We just happened to hear part of your conversation.  And first let me say," Lori lay a hand on Cass' arm, "it is simply dreadful what that Sally girl did."

Ginny grinned.  Lori hadn't lied when she had said she was a good actor.  Ginny could tell she was acting for she had known the girl for four years, and besides, Lori hated these kinds of things.

"Why thank you," said Cass.  "I'm Cassandra, this is Karen, and this is Sini."  She gestured to each girl.

"Hello.  I'm Lori and this is my friend Ginny.  We are new here and don't know the way around.  Do you know where Mrs. Kris's homeroom class is?"

Cass nodded.  "Yes we do.  Just follow us."

The five girls set off.

"Did you come with the cute blonde and handsome green eyed guy?" asked Karen figuring that these girl who know to keep hands off since she and Cass had marked them.

"Yes.  Why?"

"Because me and Cass like them.  Are they taken?"

"Sorta," was all the Ginny had said.

"Oh."

"You know the black one with the dread locks?"

Karen and Cass nodded their heads.  "He's free.  But he's the only one."

"Oh well," sighed Karen.

"So, are we going to homeroom or not?"

"Oh yeah.  Well, come on."

While walking down the hall, Sini pointed out where some of the class rooms were.  "And this," she said, "is Mrs. Kris's room.  Come on, let's go in."

Sini had warmed up after Ginny and Lori had joined the girls.

Sini opened the door and the three girls walked in, leaving Ginny and Lori behind.

"Well, here we are," said Lori as she peeked into the room.

"Yes.  Let's go in."  With that Ginny straighten her shirt and walked in with Lori behind her.

"Ah, class, these are the two transfer students that I was telling you about.  Their school in Ireland, umm…"

"Higshort," supplied Lori.

The class laughed at the name.  Oh, now Lori remembered why she held a great dislike for muggles.  She was muggle born, but muggles couldn't accept unusual things, even names.

"Right, Higshort.  Their school is under construction this year and they will be here.  Please show them around and answer any questions of theirs that you are capable of answering."  She looked at Lori and Ginny.  "Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Ginny stepped forward.  "Right.  Hi I'm Ginny Weasley and like almost all the other transfer students I hate chemistry.  I like," she faced Lori and whispered, "Quidditch?"

Lori shook her head.  "No, Ginny, it is gym and sports," she whispered back out of the corner of her mouth so that the muggles wouldn't see.

"Sorry about that.  I like gym and sports and hanging out with my friends and family."

Lori shook her head.  Wizards and their ever expanding knowledge.  Lori snorted causing Ginny to glare at her.

She waited for Ginny to get to her desk before starting.  "Good Morning.  My name is Lori Clearwill and I hate chemistry with a passion.  Umm… I love playing sports and hanging out with my friends.  I think of the other thirteen transfer students here I am one of the few who can use a computer and will not blow up the house with a cooking mistake."  The class laughed.  "Thank you for your time my good people and I will be here all year."  Lori bowed and took her seat beside Ginny who was laughing.

"Thank you Miss Clearwill for that enlightening introduction but I doubt it's true.  Anyways class…"  Mrs. Kris found herself being interrupted.

"Mrs. Kris, it is true.  You shouldn't talk about what you don't know."

"And who are you to say anything?"  Mrs. Kris glared at Ginny.

"In school you are taught to express yourself--"  The bell rang and Ginny ran out with Lori tailing behind her.

"That was classic.  Come on let's go find our lockers then charms."

"Yes, we have Ms. Black first," said Ginny.

The two girls started looking for their lockers.

"129… 145… 165.  Here we are.  165 and 166.  I wonder who's beside us?" said Lori.

Ginny walked up to locker 166 and opened it after she had opened the lock..

"Hi Ginny."

Ginny jumped and turned around.  Looking at her were Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.

"Fred!" cried Ginny as she gave him a big hug.  "George!"  She switched brothers.  "What are you guys doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"We have our lockers beside yours.  See?"  Lee pulled out their locker numbers and on it was written 167, 168, 169, 170, 171, and 172.

"Oh."

"Ginny, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" asked a feminine voice from behind them.

Ginny groaned.  If she had only one guess to guess who was behind her if would be Karen and Cass with Sini tagging along behind.

She turned around and 'SCORE!' she thought.

"Well?" asked Karen impatiently.

Ginny grinned evilly as an idea formed in her head. To put it nicely, over the summer Fred and George had made her and Ron hamsters for their prank products and this was the perfect way to get them back.

"I'm so sorry Cass.  These are my brothers Fred and George.  This is Lee, and these three girls are Katie, Alicia, and Angelina."  Ginny pointed out each person to the three girls behind her.  "Fred, George and Lee are all single."

Fred, George, Lee, and the girls glared at Ginny.

The girls, catching onto Ginny's scheme, decided to help the boys.  "Ginny," said Angelina, "You know that Fred's not on the market.  I took him off after the Christmas Dance."

"Ginny, Lee asked me out last night," said Katie as she wrapped her arm around his back.

"Tis true," said Lee with a grinned.

Ginny frowned.  The girls were good.  Now Cass and Karen would go after Draco and Harry.  Unless…

"And I'm dating George," said Alicia.

"We're dating?" asked George.

Alicia frowned then grinned.  She turned to George and French kissed him in the middle of the hall.

"Miss Spinnet.  Mr. Weasley.  Ten points from…"

"Professor, there is no point system here," called out Ginny with a grin.

"Miss Weasley, don't talk back to a teacher."

"What are you going to do about it Snape?" asked Alicia when she come up for air.  She turned towards George.  "Now are we dating?" she asked innocently.

George, in a daze, nodded his head.

Snape glared at them and turned away.

"Thanks Gin," said George.

"Welcome.  Hey, who do you have first?" asked Ginny.

"Snape," said Lee.  "You?"

"Ms. Black with umm…" Lori looked to Ginny for help.

"French 2."

Everyone stared at her.

"French 2?" asked Karen.

"Yea.  French 2," said Lori with a wink directed to wizards as she patted her wand.

"What do you have Lee?" asked Cass.

"Computers 2."

"Why do you all take '2'?" asked Cass.

"Because at our school we where advanced in some subject."  The bell rang signaling that class started in three minutes.  Everyone split and when their separate ways. 

Fred, George, Lee, and the girls slowly walked to the stair case.  When they reached the top they looked around at the numbers on the doors.

"Does anyone see 204?" asked Katie who was looking at her schedule.

"Here it is."  Lee pointed to the door on his right.

They all walked in to a brightly light class room.  They laughed for it proved that Snape wasn't a vampire.

Snape strolled in.  "Well…  Take your seats!" he barked while glaring at them.  "Today we will be making the memory potion _'Memoria'_.  It is the strongest memory potion known to wizards.  This potion will restore memories that a person had forgotten by themselves or don't want to remember.  If a people has had a spell preformed on them to rid them of a memory, this potion will not work.  You will find the potion on page 195 of your text book.  You have all period to work on them.  Start!" he barked.

~ (Lunch)

"Ginny!  Lori!  Over here!" yelled Ron over the crowd that was in the cafeteria.

Ginny looked up to see her brother standing on a table.  She giggled.  "Come on Lori."  She dragged Lori to the table.

(Seating)

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lori, Chair, Ginny, Draco

Table                                        Pansy

Dean, Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Lee

"How was everyone's morning?" asked Lori as she started to eat her lunch.

Draco sighed.  "I have a date on Friday with a muggle."

Ginny spit out her food and started to laugh.  "You?" she said through her laugher.  "You have a date with a muggle?  What about your parents… Draky?"

Draco cringed.  "Yes Weasel."

"Draco?"  Rebecca walked up to him.  "Come I eat lunch here?"

"Oh hi Rebecca.  Have you met my girlfriend Ginny?"  He cautiously put his arm around Ginny.

Ron, Fred, and George growled at him which he ignored.

"Girlfriend?"  Rebecca looked at Ginny.  "But she's a ninth grader."

"So?"

Rebecca sighed.  "I guess I wouldn't be seeing you Friday then."

"Not me, but," Draco looked around the table.  "Dean isn't dating anyone.  He'll meet you Friday night."  Rebecca pricked up.

She smiled and walked away.

"Malfoy, why'd you say that?" asked an angry Dean.

"What else was I suppose to say?"

"Draco…"

Draco looked at Ginny.  "Yes?"

"Please move your ar…"

"GINNY!  LORI!"

Ginny sighed.

"What did you want me to do?" asked Draco.

"Act," was the reply.

She turned in her seat and plastered a fake smile on her face.  "Cass, Karen.  Hi.  Sini!"  She said the last part with a real smile.

"Well, who are the rest of your friends?"

"This is Draco Malfoy."  She got comfortable in his arm and placed hers around his waist.  "My boyfriend."  She nodded to Dean.  "That's Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, my brother Ron, and…"

"Harry Potter.  My boyfriend."  Lori placed a kiss on his cheek.  Harry turned red which caused Draco to laugh.

"Potter you're blushing."

"At least my girlfriend gives me a kiss."

Ginny looked terrified.  She may like Draco, but kiss him.  That was just wrong.

Draco noticed Ginny's face.  "Ginny, where's my kiss?"  He pouted.

Ginny scrunched up her face and kissed Draco on the cheek.  Well she aimed for his cheek, but he turned towards her so she kissed him on the lips.

Draco put his other arm around Ginny's waist, holding her to him as they continued to kiss.

Everyone watch them for a minute until Ron growled, "Malfoy get off my sister!"

Ginny pulled away first, panting.  "Even though you're a Malfoy, you sure can kiss."

"Thanks, I think.  And I must say Weasley, you aren't to bad yourself."

Ron gasped.  "Ginny get away from him."

"But Ron, he's my boyfriend."

Sini giggled.  "What was your favourite thing from Ms. Black's class this morning?"

"You had English already?" asked Ron for they had not.

"No."

"But how?  She's a—"

"Muggle?" whispered Sini as she stealthily showed them her wand.

"What school?"

"Home schooling.  My father's in the army and we move around a lot so up until last year I was never in the same place for more than a year.  Next year I will be going to _Higshort_."

Ginny pulled out the chair beside her and asked Sini to sit with them.

"What about us?" asked Karen.

Draco smiled.  "I am terribly sorry my fair ladies but there are no more seats and we all need to discuss something about our school."

The two girls pouted and walked away.

"So… are you pureblood?" asked Draco with interest as he removed himself from Ginny.

"Malfoy!" warned Ginny.

Sini smiled.  "It's confusing."

Harry raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

Sini giggled and explained.  "My parents are both a witch and a wizard, my birth parents were a witch and wizard but I was adopted when I was a month old so I don't know too much about them, like if they were purebloods or not."

"You're adopted?" asked Hermione.

"Yup.  And I'm proud of it."

Hermione laughed.  "I know what you mean."

Everyone stared at her.  "Herm?" asked Ron.

"I'm also adopted.  I was adopted at birth.  I found out this summer when my birth mother and father contacted me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.

"You never asked.  So anyways, my mother and father were sixteen when they had me and Professor Dumbledore suggested adoption to them.  They decided muggle adoption since Voldemort was around and they didn't want me to grow up in fear of him."

"Draco… do you see any mudbloods around here?" asked Katie who, as the others, remembered Draco calling Hermione one.

Draco blushed.  "No."

"That's what I thought."

"Sini, where do you live?" asked Harry with curiousity.

"Umm, 12 Sunrise Crescent."

Harry smiled, being the only one to know where it was.

"Sini why don't you come over today?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, I'll just call my parents after school," she said with a smile.

~

"Daddy?"  Sini waited for a second.  "Yes I know."  "Yup."  "Can I go over to my friends' house?" "I can explain more when you pick me up later."  "Where? 4 Privet Drive." "See you later."

Sini closed her cell phone to find most of the wizards staring at her.  "What?" she asked.  "Well… are we going?"

"What was that?" asked Ron with curiousity.

Sini laughed and put her phone away.  "A cell phone silly."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

Harry grinned.  He liked this girl.  "Let's go.  Come on everyone."

~

"And who is this?" asked Arabella as everyone came into the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Sini Amica.  It's a pleasure to meet you," said Sini as she shook Arabella's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too.  Does anyone have any homework?"

"No," was the answer that everyone provided.

"Good.  If you all want, you can go outside and play quidditch.  We have extra brooms in the shed."

Everyone grinned and dropped their bags on the floor and ran outside.

Arabella sighed as she watched them exit her house.  'They're back' was the only thought that crossed her mind as she went back to preparing dinner.

~

Harry summoned his _Fire Bolt_ and waited for the others to join him.

"Harry," said Ginny as she walked over to him with a _Nimbus 2001_ in her hand.

"Yea?"

"We have 15 people."

"Hermione hates to fly," was the answer.

"Oh."  She waited with Harry as everyone else showed up.

"Everyone played Quidditch before?" asked Draco.

"Yes."  And they started to make the teams while Hermione waited on the side.

The first team was: Harry as Seeker, Fred and Lori as Beaters, Angelina, Katie, and Sini as Chasers, and Ron as Keeper.  The other team was Draco as Seeker, George and Dean as Beaters, Lee, Alicia, and Pansy as Chasers and Ginny as Keeper.

~

After Harry's team had 450 to 120, the teens decided they had played enough Quidditch.

"That was… interesting," said Sini as they entered the house after they had put the brooms away.

"What do you mean by interesting?" asked Draco with a frown.

Sini saw the frown and smiled.  "In a good way.  I have never played Quidditch like that.  Usually I play with things that are charmed to act like Quidditch balls and people have bad brooms and the teams aren't even and nobody follows the rules."

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Ron with a grinned as he hugged Hermione to him. (A/N: I've decided that they are together.  When, where, and how you can imagine for yourselves.)

"What time do y'all think I should go home?" asked Sini.

"Did you just say 'y'all'?" asked Hermione.

"Yea, why?"

"Don't Americans say that?"

"They do.  I lived there for a year.  Sometimes I speak different languages or in different accents or different dialects.  It's pretty cool.  So what time should I leave?" she asked again, but this time in a French accent.

"You should ask Arabella since she is the 'head of the house'," said Draco.

Sini smiled and walked into the kitchen.

As Arabella heard someone walk said, "So their back, huh?"

"Yea.  How did you know I was the one in the kitchen?"

Arabella turned around.  "I hear you out there."  She pointed to the hall.

"I guess we were loud."

Arabella snorted.  "Why didn't they tell me?  Dumbledore only told me at the beginning of the summer."

"I dunno.  Maybe you should ask them."

"How did you know you could trust me?"

"They spoke very highly of you.  And him.  They always thought he was innocent."

"But they never did anything.  So much for their promise."

"They didn't do anything?  They went around the world looking for clues.  He took the job he has now so that he could get to more information."  Sini sighed.  "What about you?  Huh?  What did you do?"

"I watched him be dragged away.  I promised to give up my friends and family and my life to make sure that nobody that was innocent was ever dragged off by those, those… things.  I watched Harry grow up.  I watched his relatives treat him like dirt.  I went on special missions for Dumbledore to find out if Voldemort was still around.  I also looked for clues.  Never ever tell me that I did nothing."

"I'm sorry."

  Arabella looked around before whispering, "Does he know?  Does he suspect anything?"

Sini shook her head.  "No.  He doesn't see it.  None of them do.  I would have thought that Hermione would see it, but she's to busy with Ron."  She looked around the kitchen.  "How did you know by the way?"

"You look like her.  And your last name gave it away.  Anyways, as I said, Dumbledore told me you were taken to them."  Arabella turned back to her work.

"Do you think he'll be mad when he finds out?" asked Sini worried.

"Sini, look, you couldn't control this.  It was meant to happen this way.  I'm sure everyone with forgive you in the end.  And if not, you just have to give them time."  Arabella stopped for a moment and looked at Sini.  "How did you find out?"

"Old things.  My parents.  And they didn't exactly hide the fact either."

"They would never do that.  I just can't believe they never told me."  She sighed.  "When you came here today…" she paused and looked down so that Sini wouldn't see her tears.  "It just brought back so much.  About them, and him, and you.  Boy, were the too of you trouble when I would visit before..."

"And still am," she said proudly.

"I'm sure you are," said Arabella with a smile.

"You sure he won't be mad?  I mean I always had them and he was stuck with…" she paused.  "You know."

"Yes I know.  I positive he wouldn't be mad.  He has too much pride."

Sini giggled.  "He's a little slow."

"I can't say anything to that.  I've only know him for a little while, but yea he is."  Arabella giggled too.

"What time should I go home?"

Arabella looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:30 pm.  Dinner would be ready in half-an-hour and it would be great to see Charles and Sophie again.

"Hmm… how 'bout you call your parents and invite them over for dinner.  Just don't tell them it's me and Sirius."  Arabella and Sini shared a smile.

"Ok."  Sini picked up the phone and dialed home.

~*~

A/N: Hope you liked.  Should I make the chapters shorter, longer, or keep them the same?  Any suggestions?  Review.  Flamers are welcomed.

Thx so much for your reviews people.

**_Enter the Red Age_ – Thx for the review.  I'm glad that you like you.  Yup, you definitely have Draco's and Dean's attention at the moment.  You will be in one of the next chapters.**

**_Christina B_ – I'm glad you like.  Thx for the review.**

**_Harry's Sister_ – Thx for the review.**

**_Alicorn_ – No matter what I do in a story, it isn't good enough for you.  Just joking.  Thx for the comments but I like my story this way and other people seem to too.  Keep working on your stories and get back to me on that email I sent you.  Byes.**

**_ambookworm247_ – Thx for the review.  They are learning magic because of Voldemort's return.  They need to keep up with their magical studies.**

**_calicat_ – Hey Miki.  Sup?  Nm here.  About the backyard.  It is all magically enlarged, just like the house.  I glad that you like this story and you can't find anything to flame about.  Thx.**

**_hello_ – Hey.  Thx so much for your review.  Thx for the comment.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**_Stephanie_ – THX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bye everyone.  See you next chapter.


	5. Double Dose of Potter

School… In The Muggle World

Chapter 5 – Double Dose of Potter

Disclaimer:  I only own Emily-Anne Crockford, Athena and Pandora Black,Smith,** and Lori Clearwill (who is a girl), Sini, and any other characters you don't notice so far.  Everything else belongs to the very talented writer, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro with the characters in the movie.**

A/N:  Hope you like.  Please read and review.  Enjoy. 

* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time)

_Italics _= Letters/Flashbacks/Dreams

~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter

~ = Scene/Time/Date Change

~*~

            As everyone ran into the dining room, they heard the door bell ring and looked at each other.

            Harry sighed and put his wand away.  He walked into the hallway with Sini trailing behind him.

            Behind them they heard Arabella telling Sirius to floo Emily-Anne and Remus and ask them to dinner.

            Harry turned to look at her.  "Put your wand away," he hissed.

            She just looked at him.

            "If its muggles and they see a wand what are they going to say?"

            "It's my parents.  Arabella invited them over for dinner."

            Harry nodded, took out his wand, and muttered something under his breath.

            On the door, a hole was quickly opening so that he and Sini could see outside.

            Sini sighed and opened the door.  "Mom!"  She hugged the woman.  "Daddy!" she hugged the man.

            "Hello dear," said the brunette woman.  She was 5'6"ish, had bright brown eyes, and creamy skin.  She was slim and held herself with power radiation off of her.  Her hair freely flowed down her back, stopping at her hips.  "Who's this?" she asked looking at Harry.

            "Oh him?"  She grinned evilly.  "This is my friend Harry."

            "It's nice to meet you Harry," said her father.  He had blonde hair and hazel eyes that sparkled.  He stood at 6'2 and was fairly muscular.

            "You too," said Harry as he shock the man's hand.

            "Harry dear, would you please bring the guest into the dinning room?" asked Arabella.

            "Sure," said Harry.  He turned to Sophie and Charles (Sini's parents) and said, "Please follow me."

            Harry led them through the hall and into the dinning room where everyone was sitting and talking.  Draco and Pansy were separate from everyone talking in hushed whispers.  Ginny and Lori were talking to the twins, Lee, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia.  There was a chair between Ginny and Lori for Sini.  On the other side of the table, three seats removed from Draco and Pansy, were Hermione, Ron, and Dean.  Hermione and Dean were laughing at a joke Ron had just told.  Between Ron and Dean was Harry's seat.         At the head of the table Arabella and Sirius were seated beside each other.  On Sirius' right, Emily-Anne and Remus were seated beside Alicia.  On Arabella's left, there were to extra chairs for Sini's parents.

            Arabella looked up from her conversation with the other three adults and smile.  She stood up.  "Sophie!  Charlie!"  She hugged the two stunned adults.

            "Bella?" asked Sophie in a quiet voice.

            "No, I'm Jack Frost.  That's my wife Mrs. Frost."  She pointed to Sirius who was grinning.  "Beside my wife are Mr. Wolf, and Ms. Ann.  Welcome to my home."

            Sophie and Charles stared at her like she was crazy until Arabella started to laugh.

            Sirius stood up and whispered, "Don't mind her Soph, she a little moody and all with being pregnant."  He grinned and tried, being the key word, to calm Arabella down.

            Sophie gasped.  "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT BLACK?" she screeched.  "YOU'RE NOT EVER MARRIED!"

            Emily-Anne was the one to speak this time.  "Are you sure about that?  'Cus last I check they where.  But then again, their wedding could have been an illusion."  She stood up and hugged Sophie who hugged her back.

            Harry and Sini grinned at each other as they headed for their seats.

            The adults sat down and started to talk and catch up as the food appeared.

            ~

            Arabella placed her fork and knife down on her plate.

            "Already eating for two M'Bella?" asked Sirius with a grin.

            Arabella glared at him and smacked him on the side of his head.  She turned to Sophie.  "I never knew why I married him," she said in a stage whisper which everyone heard.

            "HEY!"

            Everyone ignored Sirius.

            Arabella sighed and looked around the table.  "Ok everyone, please go and start your homework.  The house elves will clean up."

            Everyone started to leave the table.

            "Sini, Harry, please join us in the living room."

            Harry and Sini looked at each other and nodded.  The followed the adults to the living room.

            "Please sit," said Arabella as she sat with Sirius on a love seat.  Emily-Anne sat on the floor, Remus in a high-backed armchair, and Sophie and Charles on a two-seat couch.

            Harry and Sini sat down on the three-seat couch opposite Arabella and Sirius.

            "Harry."  Arabella paused.  "We have something to tell you."

            Harry nodded for her to continue.  Sini gulped and looked at Harry.

            "Actually," Arabella fidgeted with her skirt.  "We have to tell you something Harry, and then a few things to the both of you."

            "Well?"

            "Sini's your sister Harry."

            Harry looked at everyone.  After the shock wore off he exploded.  "WHAT?!?  WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!?"  Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.  "This isn't a joke is it?"

            Arabella shook her.  "No it isn't."  She sighed.  "Harry, this is complicated."

            Harry glared at her.  "How is this complicated?  Huh?  I find out after living with… THEM for 14 years that I have a sister and she is living with people who love her.  You think this is complicated?  This is more then complicated!"

            Harry started to get up until Sirius pointed his wand at him.

            "Harry," he said, "You are going to listen to us one way or another.  I will stun you if I have to.  Hear us out."

            Harry sighed again as he glared at everyone.  He sat back down but against the arm of the couch, as far away from Sini as possible.

            Arabella decided to start.  "Sini was born on September 28th, 1981.  Now, because of the secret-keeper charm on our family, only Dumbledore, Sirius, I, Sophie and Charles knew about her.  Not even the secret-keeper Pettigrew knew.  Remus and Emily-Anne didn't know.  Anyways, when Voldemort came to your house, Lily hid Sini in a closet, but just as she was about to hid you, Voldemort came up the stairs.  Well, you know the rest.  Then Hagrid was sent to get you, but Dumbledore forgot to mention Sini to him so you were the only one brought to the Dursleys.  Sini was found when Sophie and Charles went to the house to see if there was anything that could be saved.  They contacted Dumbledore who decided that a baby couldn't live with the Dursleys, so Sophie and Charles adopted her.  Dumbledore didn't have you adopted by them or me because the charms and spells were already placed around you.  I was your new secret-keeper."  She took a breath and continued.  "Sirius and I would have adopted you but Sirius was taken to Azkaban so that didn't happen.  Charles and Sophie were Sini's godparents so that was another reason that they took her.  That's all about that."

            Everyone sat there in silence as they watched Harry.

            Harry looked up.  "I need time to think before you tell me anything else.  I'll be back soon."  He stood up and walked out before anyone could stop him.

            "That went fairly well," said Charles.  Everyone just glared at him.

            ~

            Harry slowly walked into the rec. room.  Just as the door was about to close, Sini ran in.

            She stopped to catch her breath as she looked at Harry.  "Harry, please talk to me," she begged him as she laid her hand on his arm.

            Harry glared at her.  "Get away from me!" he said in a deadly whisper which everyone heard.  "You have nothing to say to me!"  He pulled his arm away from her and walked into the 'quiet room' (A/N: the one for studying quietly, etc… end of chapter 2).  He sat down on a couch and rubbed his temples.

            The door slowly opened and someone stepped into the room.  "Harry?" asked a female voice.

            "Go away Sini," he growled.

            The person walked to him and sat down beside him.  He realized that it was Lori.

            "Want to talk to me about it?" she asked as she moved some of his hair away from his forehead.

            Harry nodded and told her everything that Arabella had told him.  As he ended he felt tears falling down his cheeks.

            He quickly wiped them away.  "Thanks for listening Lori."

            Lori smiled.  "No problem.  If you ever need to talk, just tell me."

            Harry nodded again.  "Do you think you could wait up for me tonight?  THEY are going to tell me more things that I'll probably like to talk about."

            Lori giggled.  For now, at least she was Harry's friend.  It was better then nothing.  "Sure thing Harry."  She laid her head on his shoulder as she ran on of her hands up and down his arm.  "Anything else?"

            "I hate them right now.  I really do.  I mean…"  For the next hour Harry vented his anger to Lori who listened patiently, offering advice now and then.

            "Maybe it's time to go down now," said Lori when Harry stopped.

            Harry nodded and was about to stand up when he stopped and looked at Lori.  "Lori?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Can I kiss you," he asked with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

            Lori giggled and nodded.

            Harry cupped her face with one hand and leaned in.

            ~

            Harry walked back into the living room an hour and a half after he left.

            Sini was quietly reading a book, while the adults were talking, which they stopped when Harry entered the room.

            Sirius walked up to Harry and was going to pull him into a hug when Harry moved away.

            "Just because I came down again doesn't mean that I'm not mad," he growled.

            He turned away from Sirius and sat down in an arm-chair that was a little away from everyone else in the room.

            No one spoke for a few minutes until Harry broke the silence.

            "I don't have all night you know?  I have other things to do!"

            "Well, you are both extremely powerful, can tell when someone is lying if you want, and you each have one specialty.  Harry, yours is the ability of battle.  You pick up any weapon and you can use it perfectly.  Sini, yours is that you can turn invisible at will."

            Harry and Sini stared at her in shock.

            Sini snapped out of it.  "Cool.  Is there anything else?"

            Arabella nodded and started.  "Harry, Sini, your mother's mother is still alive.  Mrs. Faith Evans.  At the moment, she is head of the monarchy of the magical world on earth."

            Harry and Sini both gave her questioning looks.

            "Do either of you know anything about the magical monarchy?"

            They both said no.

            Arabella sighed.  This would take longer then she thought.  "Your grandfather on your mother's side was named Richard Harold James Edward Evans III.  He was a well liked and powerful man when he was alive.  He was king of the monarchy.  I guess you would call him King Richard Harold James Edward Evans III.  Then, on the last day of our sixth year, he was killed by Voldemort.  Everyone found out at school that day that Lily was actually Princess Lillian Anwen Siena Esmeralda Jacqueline Joy Harmony Melody Malika Reine Sini Aria Rowena Cari Charity Faith Glory La-Fay Ravenclaw Evans.  Anyways, that summer, on your mother's birthday, she inherited the crown.  When your mother died, since both of you were too young inherit the crown, it went to your grandmother, who has held the position for the pass fourteen years.  Harry, on October 31st, the day of your parents deaths, you will inherit the crown.  On the 13th of September, you will both be introduced to the castle and its staff.  You will also meet your grandmother.  From then on, you will be trained to be royalty; but you will still go to school.  Harry, you will train until you are crowned, while Sini, you will train until you finish your training."  She looked at the two of them.  "Any questions?"

            Sini was too shocked to speak, but Harry had one thing come to mind.

            "You said that our mother had a long name; is Harry James Potter really my name?"

            Arabella laughed.  "No.  You are Harry James Orion Edward Richard Henry Daneil Derrick Hunter Damien Godric Arthur Patrick La-Fay Ravenclaw Evans Merlin Gryffindor Potter.  Sini, your real name is Sini Lily Tessa Rose Faith Calypso Rowena Rose Belle Jade Esmeralda Arwen Rebecca Morgan La-Fay Ravenclaw Evans Merlin Gryffindor Potter.  Now, I know I've missed something.  Hmm."  Arabella sat still from a minute until she nodded.  "Now I remember.  Right, your last name.  Your mother was a descendant of Morgan La-Fay, Rowena Ravenclaw, and the Evans.  Now, Morgan La-Fay, against common beliefs, was actually good.  Rowena Ravenclaw was her descendant.  Now Rowena, as you should know was one of the founders of Hogwarts.  Your father was the descendant of King Arthur, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, another Hogwarts' founder, and the Potters.  Yes, that's everything I need to tell you.  The last thing is living.  Does Sini stay with Sophie and Charles, me and Sirius and Harry, or your grandmother?  Same thing goes for Harry.  The choice is mainly up to you.  Oh, one last thing, you can stay with Petunia but she is only your mother's half-sister so I wouldn't suggest it."

            Harry sighed.  "I want to talk about living arrangements first.  Sini, will you be keeping your adopted last name, or will you take Potter?"

            Sini looked at everyone.  Her parents smiled at her.  "Potter."

            Arabella nodded.  "Good.  Now before we do something about the living arrangements, I would like to know if both of you are willing to accept being royalty and your full names."

            Harry and Sini both nodded 'yes'.

            "Excellent.  So, what should we do about living arrangements?"

            Harry thought for a bit.  "Well, I'm not willing to living with my grandmother until after this school year.  And if anything were to happen to her, I would prefer to live with Sirius and you.  For the rest of the year, I think I will stay here as the other students are, like boarding school almost."

            Sini nodded.  "I agree with Harry.  Mom, daddy, I love you very much, but I need to be with Harry."

            Sophie and Charles had tears in their eyes.  "We understand.  Anyways, this is your choice.  We love you too Sini.  You will always be our daughter."  Sophie and Charles hugged Sini.  "Arabella, Sirius, Sini, Harry, we must be going.  We'll bring Sini's stuff tomorrow.  Sini, will you come and visit us and Millie?"

            Sini nodded.  "Of course."

            Harry stood up.  "As I said, I accept all of this, but I am still angry at all of you for keeping this from me."  With that Harry stormed from the room and headed for the 'quiet room' where he would be meeting Lori.

            ~

            The night before Arabella had added a bed to Ginny and Lori's rooms for Sini to sleep in.  Sini sighed as she sat up in bed.  Today was going to be a long day.  Not only that but the person she liked was liked by others counting Ginny, the Saffron girl that Hermione had told them about earlier, the Rebecca girl, Karen, and almost all the other girls at the school.  'Oh well,' she thought.

            Last night Lori had come back to the room around midnight and refused to talk to Sini.  She had gotten ready for bed and said good night to Ginny and glared at Sini.

            What Sini had done to make Lori mad at her was beyond her comprehension but you never know with people.

            Sini got out from her bed and saw that Lori was reading on hers.  "Hey Lori."

            Lori glared at her and turned away.

            Sini placed her hand on her shoulder.  "Lori, what's wrong?  Why are you mad at me?  What did I do?"

            Lori shrugged Sini's hand off.  "Ya know, Harry is a very interesting person to talk to.  I mean, if he trusts you, he totally opens up and tells you everything.  I had a good chat with him last night."  She glared at Sini.  "I probably know more about him that his own _sister!"  Lori put an emphasize on the word 'sister'._

            "He told you everything?"

            "Yes, and I'm glad he did.  Who knows what would happen if he didn't talk about.  I learnt a lot last night.  But there is one thing about you that I learnt that I will never forget."

            "And what is that?"

            "You are excellent at keeping secrets."  With a final glare towards Sini, Lori got up and started to get ready for the day.

            *

            _Harry felt the wind around him, engulfing him in its folds.  The wind carried him to a small, dark cottage on a barren hill in the middle of a dark forest._

_            The wind slowed above the chimney, dropping Harry down it._

_            As Harry got up, he looked around.  In the middle of the room that was enlarged, stood a throne surrounded by people in black robes, cloaks, and white masks that were kneeling before it._

_"What new information do you have on the Potter boy?"_

_"He is well protected.  He knows nothing about himself however."_

_Harry smiled in his vision.  'That's what they think.'_

_"Good.  If he never knows it will be easier to kill him.  Malfoy, what about your son?"_

_"What about him my lord?"_

_"Don't speak to me like that you fool.  Crucio!"  Voldemort held the curse on him for a few minutes enjoying the screams coming from the man.  He lifted the curse.  "Well?"_

_"He has not sent me a letter since he left the Manor my lord."_

_"Interesting.  How about you Parkinson?  What word do you have from you daughter?"_

_"Nothing my lord.  She sent an owl to my wife but it burst into flames when my wife finished reading it."_

_"And where is your wife?  Why didn't you find out what the letter said from your wife Parkinson?  For you ignorance… Crucio!"_

_The man that Harry guessed as Parkinson was held under the curse for a few minutes before Voldemort got bored with the screams coming from the shaking man._

_"We must get Potter.  And soon.  Malfoy, Parkinson, I want an update on your children soon.  I need them to become Death Eaters.  Especially now when they are so close to the Potter boy and Dumbledore isn't around."_

            Harry sat up in his bed with a scream.  He was panting and covered in sweat.  He pressed his hand to his forehead that was in pain from the curses that had been used.  As he removed his hand, he saw blood in a lightning bolt shape on it.

            Just as he left his bed to get a towel to wipe of his head, everyone else in the house, except the house elves, entered his room.

            Noticing the blood on his forehead, Arabella rushed over to him and gave him a motherly hug.

            "Everyone, but Sirius, Arabella, Draco, and pansy please leave."

            Everyone looked confused at his request but complied.

            Harry grabbed a towel and held it to his head.  He motioned for them to sit down.  "Draco, Pansy… I need to know what you think of the Voldemort."

            Arabella and Sirius both looked at him curiously while Draco and Pansy stared at him in a stunned silence.

            Draco shook his head.  "My father wants me to become a Death Eater but I don't want to."

            Pansy nodded.  "Same with me."

            Harry nodded for them to remain seated as he grabbed some parchment and wrote about his dream to Dumbledore.

            As an after thought, he added: _P.S. Draco and Pansy don't want to join Voldemort.  We need to help them.  They are not lying as I could have told.  Last night Arabella explained everything to me.  Sini Lily Potter is here.  I think Arabella will send you a letter later. Harry James Orion Edward Richard Henry Daneil Derrick Hunter Damien Godric Arthur Patrick La-Fay Ravenclaw Evans Merlin Gryffindor Potter_

            He quickly sent the letter off with Hedwig.  "Dumbledore will help you two."

            Draco and pansy nodded.  They stood up and headed for the door, but before they reached it, Draco looked back at Harry.  "This doesn't make us friends Potter."

            Harry just smiled.

            ~

            "Sini?" asked Ginny.

            "Hmm?" she said looking up.

            "Why didn't you go home last night?"

            "I'mstayingwithHarry."

            "What?"

            "I'm staying with Harry?"

            "Why?"

            "He's my brother."

            Everyone except Lori and Harry were silent, looking between a blushing Sini and Harry, who was trying to ignore them.

            "You're a Potter?" asked Draco with a laugh.

            "Yea.  So what?"

            "I feel so sorry for you."

            Harry grabbed Draco's collar.  "Don't EVER insult my sister, my family, or me.  Actually don't insult anyone here or Arabella and Sirius around me."

            Draco looked like he has about to say something but Harry cut him off.

            "There's no daddy to cry to now Draco.  If you do, you and I both know what will happen to you.  You will be a servant for life."  Harry let go of his collar and moved away.

            "Thank you Harry," said Sini who Harry just ignored.

            ~*~

A/N: Hope you liked. Anywho… I am sorry it took me so long to update.  I had projects, test, and tons of homework.  I am currently studying for exams and as soon as I finish school, I leave for France for a month.  I will not be updating will in France, because I wouldn't be writing.  I will try to update when I get home.  Any suggestions? Review. Flames are welcomed.

Thx so much for your reviews people.

**_Stephanie_**** – Thx for the review.  About Ginny and Draco… you'll have to see.  No promises, but a love triangle is going to take place**.****

**_ambookworm247_**** – Glad you understand. Thx for the review.**

**_Mysticpixie_**** – As you can tell from this chapter, Sini is related to Harry.  Hope you enjoyed and thx for the review.**

**_magicalferret_**** – Thx for the review and the complement.  This chapter isn't as long, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. **

**_Alicorn_**** – I definitely know that you were HYPER when you wrote that last e-mail.  How much SUGAR that time?  I'll think about giving you a character.  I have to see if it will fit in.  thx for the review hun. Byes.**

**_Christina B_**** – Thx for the review.**

** _Harry's Sister_ – Thx for the review I will probably do most chapters longer that this one cause it's a little short.**

**_Enter the Red Age_**** – You will be in the next chapter.  Definitely.  Lol.  Anywho… the chapter is here and now I'm the one waiting.  FOR YOUR REVIEW.  Thx.**

**_azaelia sapphire_**** – Well, you didn't bug me for not updating.  Thx.  Sini is Harry's sister as you probably read.  Thx for the review and I'm sorry that I confused you.**

**_calicat_**** – Hey Miki. Sup? Nm here. You ask about Noah?  Just call and ask him yourself!  He's fine.  Harry had a bad dream and more will come.  There will be a love triangle, just not with the people you suggested (except perhaps Sini and Draco and others.)  Your sister will kill you for not using proper English Miki.  (Just joking Steph, Mik). Thx.**

**_Morph012_**** – Thx for the suggest.  As you see, I used it. Thx so much for your review. Thx for the comment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**_Prindida_**** – Thx for the review.  I'm glad you liked it.**

Bye everyone. See you next chapter


	6. Day 2

School… In The Muggle World

Ch. 6 – Day 2

Disclaimer: Check earlier chapters 'cus it's a hassle to write everything.

A/N:  Please read and review.  ENJOY!!!!!

* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time)

_Italics _= Letters/Flashbacks/Dreams

~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter

~ = Scene/Time/Date Change   

            ~*~

           Lori glared at her schedule as she sat in homeroom between Ginny and Sini.  "Damn," she muttered under her breath, "no magic today.  And we have Snape last."

            Sini frowned.  She had liked the wizard and couldn't understand why Lori didn't like him.

            Ginny groaned.  "Why gods, why?  Why do you make us suffer so?" she begged as she looked at the ceiling. 

            "Because Snape likes killing us Gryffies," said Lori as she hit her head on the desk.

            "He's not that bad," whispered Sini because Mrs. Kris had just walked into the room.

            Lori and Ginny bust out laughing.  "Not that bad?" shrieked Ginny in hysterics.

            "What planet where you living on yesterday Sini?" asked Lori, whose anger at Sini had seemed to disappear.  "He was ready to…" she paused looking for the right word.  "Seriously hurt us yesterday.  And didn't you see the tenth graders leave chem. when we entered?  They were all so mad!"

            "If you girls have finished your conversation…" started Mrs. Kris.

            "Thanks for asking but we haven't finished yet," said Ginny with a smirk to put a Malfoy to shame.

            "I don't know what your teachers at your school allow you to do but that type of behavior is not tolerated here!" she snapped.

            "Whatcha gonna do about it?" asked Lori as she twirled her hair.

            "If you continue with this… appalling behavior, I will have to report you and give out an hour of detention."

            Lori and Ginny laughed.  "One hour of detention?  What is it?  Writing lines?" asked Lori.

            When the teacher nodded Ginny laughed more.  "Lines.  Do you hear that Lori?  They'll make us write lines!  At our school they hang you from your big toes which are clamped into metal chains attached to the ceiling," added Ginny for effect.

            The teacher scowled and was about to say something when the bell rang and Sini, Ginny, and Lori ran out of the room.

            The girls stopped to catch their breath when they got to their lockers.  (Sini was beside them.)

            "And we're stuck with her for the rest of the year?" whined Lori as she opened her locker.

            "It could be worst," said Sini.  "We could have Mr. Jewt as a homeroom teacher.  At least we don't have him this year."

            "Then he must be bad," commented Ginny as she pulled out her Drama, English, and Computer binders.  She closed her locker and looked at her friends.  "You ready?"

            Lori and Sini nodded and the girls headed up the stair case to room 202.

            "What's the drama teacher like?" Lori asked Sini who shrugged.

            "I didn't have drama last year but Mrs. Jebara is supposed to be really nice."

            "I guess we'll have to see for our selves."

            "That is never a good thing.  We'll see for ourselves," said Ginny quietly.

            "Why do you say that?" asked Sini.

            "Never mind.  It's a really really long story."

            "Ok."  Sini shook her head confused.  "Hey, Ginny, what's up with you and Draco?"

            Ginny looked shocked.  "What do you mean?"

            "Are you dating him?"

            "I'm not sure.  I would like to but…  Who knows."

            Lori stopped.  "Here we are."  She pushed open the door and entered with Ginny and Sini behind her.

            The teacher smiled at them.  "Please take a seat girls while we wait for everyone else."

            The girls nodded and sat on the rug while other people entered the room.

            After everyone arrived, the teacher walked to the front of the room.  "Welcome everyone to first year drama.  I am your teacher Mrs. Jebara.  Today I will explain the course and everyone will get to know everyone."  She paused for breath.  "This year we will start with the Shakespearian play Macbeth than do some short plays.  After that you will each write your own play and the best one will be presented to the school on drama day.  Try not to have more than thirty characters.  You can write the plays in groups as large as four people or just yourself."

            Everyone started to whisper to their friends.

            "I am telling you about this assignment now because I expect the script to be done and handed in before Christmas.  DON'T LEAVE IT UNTIL THE LAST MOMENT!!" she barked out frightening the class.

            "For the next class, which will be Thursday (A/N:  I don't know if I mentioned it but the schedule is a two day schedule with six classes a day.  Day one and two each have six different classes.  **Also, if ANYONE wants to write the play or has an idea, please leave it in a review and I will email you or you can email me.  Thx ~Tigra) please have your groups chosen.  Now we will get to know each other.  I'll start."**

            I was born in the United States and moved to England when I was three.  I went to teachers college after I finished university with an Arts degree.  Three years ago I got married and a year later had twins."  Her eyes started to water.  "This summer, however, my parents, husband, and children were killed by a mad man when I had gone to the store."  She completely broke down as Ginny and Lori gasped and ran to comfort their teacher.

            Ginny looked up to find the class staring at them including Sini.  "Sini, go and get Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.  They are in rooms 203 to 206.  Hurry!"

            Sini jumped up and left the room at a run.  She knocked on the door to room 203 fast.

            She heard someone stand up and curse at the interruption.

            Snape pulled the door open.  "What?" he snapped.

            "Sir, its Ms. Jebara in the drama room.  She broke down."

            "So?  Why should I care?"

            Sini felt like hitting the man.  "Are you that mean of a person?" she yelled loud enough to bring Professor McGonagall to her door.

            "Sini, please quiet down."

            Sini just glared.  "Mrs. Jebara broke down in class just now 'cus she was remembering the death of her family that was _killed this summer by a __mad man."_

            Snape and McGonagall just stared at her.

            "Hello?  Mad Man?  Most likely VOLDEMORT!"

            Snape and McGonagall both darted out of their classrooms and ran to the drama room with Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Dean, Ron, and Sini on their heels.

            "Everyone OUT," barked Snape as he entered the room.

            Everyone except the magic students left at a run.

            McGonagall rounded on them.  "What are you still doing here?  Professor Snape told you to LEAVE!"

            They all hurried out of the room and decided to sit in McGonagall's room until the next class.

            "What was that about?" asked Hermione as she placed herself on Ron's lap.

            "The teacher had a break down," said Ginny as she glanced sideways at Draco to see what he was doing.

            "So?" asked Dean.

            Sini sighed and started to explain.

            ~ (Office of school: 9:00 am)

            A lady with graying hair elegantly walked into the office with six men walking behind her.

            Three were wearing black suits with a white dress shirt and a black tie.  They all had and ear piece in their left ear and sunglasses over their eyes.  They were all extremely tall, well build, tanned from time outside, had black hair and were young.  

            Two were wearing blue suits with a white dress shirt and a blue tie.  They were shorter than the men in the black suits and looked extremely official, (rather lawyer like.)  One was thin, with dull brown hair streaked with grey, bleak green no-nonsense eyes, and tight-lipped.  The other was a fair few years younger, with golden hair, bright blue eyes, a well built body, tanned skin, and fairly tall.

            The sixth man was wearing a royal blue suit with a white dress shirt and a royal blue tie.  He was about 5'10" and had blue/green eyes.  His blond hair touched the tops of his muscular shoulders that led to the rest of his muscular and fit body.  With high cheek bones and golden/brown skin, his aura stated nobility and power.  He looked to be in his later thirties.

            The lady was had brown hair with streaks of gray that complimented her.  She was short and had sparkling grey eyes.  She looked delicate yet in-charge.  She moved with the grace of a cat and the power of a queen. (A/N: hint hint!)  She wore a simple yet elegant royal blue dress with gold jewelry hanging from her wrists, neck, and ears.  On her left ring finger sat four rings.

            She glided up to the secretary's desk with the six men behind her.  "No arguing Daneil Vanlee.  I will do the speaking!" she said firmly to the man in the royal blue suit who was beside her.

            "But-"

            She held up her hand.  "No!  I will do this."  She turned to look at the secretaries who were staring at her.  "Excuse me; I would like to see the principle please."

            "I am sorry miss, but Mr. Evans is busy."

            The lady glared.  "Then tell him his sister in-law is here."

            The secretary quick nodded and got up.  She quickly walked to a closed door.

            "See Daneil," the lady said with a laugh, "I can handle things."

            Daneil snorted.  "I never said you couldn't.  I said that as Royal Advisor, First Class, I should take care of this sort of thing."

            "Don't you use that Royal Advisor shit on me Daneil."

            The men behind them snickered, used to the exchange between the two who acted as two children would.

            The secretary came back before the two could continue.  "If you will follow me please."  She nervously looked at the party before heading for the door she had just exited from.

            As soon as they were all seated, the man behind the desk shooed the secretary away.

            He stood up with a smile and hugged the woman who hugged him back.  "Faith.  It's so good to see you!"

            "Like whys Jim.  It's been what, fourteen years?"

            He laughed.  "Fourteen years.  I believe it was just after Kevin's funeral.  But letters have been fine."

            "Yes Kevin's funeral."  Faith looked sad for a moment.

            "Faith, smile."  When she did he continued.  "What can I do for you?"

            "Oh right.  Jim, remember the world?"

            "The magic world right?  Lily's world?"

            Faith nodded.  "Yes, Lily's world."  Again she looked sad.  "Kevin and I never told you everything.  You see, Lily's father Richard was a wizard king.  You see the wizard world still uses royalty as well as parliament.  Anyways, Lily's father died when she was almost sixteen if you remember which made Lily queen.  When Lily and her husband were killed, we decided that I would hold the throne until her eldest was fifteen, when they would be crowned on their parents' death date."

            Jim nodded.

            "The children go here Jim.  They are Harry Potter and Sini Potter." (A/N:  The documents were changed and she is now officially a Potter again.)

            "You mean to say that my niece and nephew go here?" he asked in shocked.  "To my school?"

            Faith nodded.  "Well, great niece and nephews.  Petunia's boy goes here."

            "Yes, I knew that.  The Dursley boy."  He nodded his head.  "So what can I do?"

            "I would like to talk with my grandchildren.  Harry and Sini, I mean.  And I wanted to do it during school where they would probably feel less intimidated.  Could we use your office?"

            "Of course.  Can I stay?"  He sounded so much like a child in a candy story that Faith had to laugh.

            "Of course Jim.  Now will you call them?"

            He nodded and was about to stand up when Faith asked, "Actually, can I do it?" she put on her puppy eyes.  "I've always wanted to?"

            Jim laughed and showed her how.

            Faith grinned at Daneil who chuckle.

            She cleared her throat and pressed the button for the P.A. system.

            ~

            The P.A. system turned on causing the wizards and witches to jump.

            The voice that spoke was powerful, commanding and elegant.

            "Could…" the voice paused before starting again.  "Could Harry James Orion Edward Richard Henry Daneil Derrick Hunter Damien Godric Arthur Patrick La-Fay Ravenclaw Evans Merlin Gryffindor Potter and Sini Lily Tessa Rose Faith Calypso Rowena Rose Belle Jade Esmeralda Arwen Rebecca Morgan La-Fay Ravenclaw Evans Merlin Gryffindor Potter please come to the office please."

            Harry and Sini looked uneasily at each other.

            As if sensing a hesitation the voice said, "NOW!"

            The P.A. turned off just as McGonagall ran into the room.

            "Potter!  Potter!  What are you still doing here?" she screeched.  "Get down to the office now!  Someone important is waiting for you!"

            Harry and Sini quickly ran out of the room in fear of McGonagall's wrath.

            "She's scary when she's mad," said Sini as they slowed down outside of the office.

            "McGonagall can be scary but…" Harry trailed off as they entered the office.  They walked up to the secretary desk and were about to ask why they had been called down when a voice stopped them.

            "Oh they look so much like James and Lily!" squealed a woman.

            Harry and Sini turned around to see a woman, six men, and their principle standing before them.

            The principle laughed.

            Faith glared at him and grabbed her grandchildren in a tight hug.

            "Miss," said Sini in a strangled voice.  "You're choking us.  I… can't… breathe!"

            Faith let go as Jim let out another laugh causing Faith to smack him.

            "That hurt!" exclaimed Jim.

            "I can do far worse Jimmy.  Don't try me!"  She turned to Harry and Sini.  "Come."  She grabbed their hands and pulled them into Jim's office with the seven men trailing behind them.

            Once they were all in the office Faith started to pinch Harry and Sini's cheeks.

            "Umm… I don't mean to be rude, but," said Harry as Faith started to pinch Sini's cheek.  "Who are you all?"

            Faith laughed.  "Oh how silly of me!  I forgot introductions.  Hmm… where to start?" she wondered out loud.

            "Why not with your self oh greatest of great ones," said Daneil in a mocking tone.

            "Shut it Daneil Vanlee.  I don't appreciate that and you damn well know it.  Now, children, don't say anything until I'm done.  Ok? Ok," she said with them agreeing.  "I am queen of the magical world, Faith Evans.  I am your grandmother.  This is Jimmy Evans, my brother-in-law and your great uncle.  Hmm…"  She pointed to the older of the two men in blue suits.  "This is Arnold Srite.  He is a royal advisor.  This is Jeremy Moore.  He is another royal advisor."  She pointed to the younger man.  Next she pointed to the three men in the black suits.  "The one with a diamond on his tie is my body guard Joseph Klein.  The one with a crown on his tie is your body guard Harry.  His name is Ryan Pierce.  Sini, the one with a square on his tie is your body guard Phillip Harris."

            "Hey!" cried Daneil.  "You forget me!"

            Faith mocked shock.  "I did?  Dear my!  He is Royal Advisor, First Class.  His name is Daneil Vanlee.  Just ignore him most of the time."

            "Hey!"

            Harry and Sini were staring at the woman in shock.  "Your… you… grandmother… WHAT?!?" yelled Sini with her mouth hanging open.

            "Children, it's not polite to stare.  Sini close your mouth."  
            Both Harry and Sini did as their grandmother said.

            "So… Why are you here?" asked Harry cautiously.

            "I thought I would visit my grandchildren.  And…" she added when Daneil cleared his throat.  "I will be transforming all of the knowledge you need as a royal to you know so that when you visit me for an hour a day we can spend that time talking and planning.  Is that ok with the both of you?"

            Sini nodded and Harry muttered a yes.

            "It's not like they had a choice," murmured Daneil.

            Faith slapped him.  "Are you going to help me?"

            "Do I have a choice?"

            "No," was the simple answer.

            "Then I will be helping you."

            "Good.  Come here," she motioned.  "Harry, Sini, sit here please."

            Once everyone was in the places Queen Faith had sent them, she and Daneil started the spells of giving knowledge to Harry and Sini.

            ~

            "I wonder where Sini and Harry are," said Hermione.

            "What, worried about your boyfriend Grange?" Draco sneered.

            "Why I--" said Ron, standing up so that he could hurt Draco.

            Hermione stopped him and turned to Draco.  "Are you…" she paused for a dramatic effect.  "Jealous that I have a relationship and you don't Malfoy?"

            Draco flared.  "You little--"

            "Fuck off Malfoy!" snapped Ginny, tired of the constant fighting that had been taking place since Harry and Sini left.  She turned to the other Gryffindors.  "Will you leave them alone?"  She glared at everyone with a glare that made them cower in fear.  "You are all acting like three year olds, with all this bickering.  Didn't you hear what Dumbledore send at the end of last year?  We need to stay together.  United we stand, divided we fall."  She glared at them again.  "We all know that Voldemort," (everyone but Draco and Pansy cringed.) "is back.  He wants us to be against each other.  That's the way he destroys people, families, and friends.  You all need to stop this bickering before I make you all stop."  She waved her wand warningly at them all.

            Pansy cleared her throat.  "Umm, I think Weasley's right.  We need to work together.  I mean, what happens when or _if the Dark Lord attacks us?  Are we going to bicker or act together?"  She held out her hand to Ginny.  "Weasley, I would like to, umm, propose a treaty."_

            Ginny smile was thin but she shook hands with the girl.  "I agree."  The two girls turned away from the rest in a conversation.

            ~

            The tenth graders had just finished their joyful second period Potions class with the wonderfully happy Snape.  They were slowly making their way to the Gym when Ron stopped them.

            "Umm, what exactly do we do in PE (A/N: Physical Education.)?" he asked.

            Hermione sighed.  "Honestly Ron, don't you ever listen to anyone?"

            When Ron just continued to look at her blankly she launched into an explanation on Gym and sports.

            She looked at everyone.  "Do you all have a spare change of clothes?"

            Everyone but Pansy nodded.  "What do you mean?"

            Hermione laughed.  "You need different clothes for Gym class because you sweat and to be hygienic, you should wear a different pair of clothes for that class.  After the class ends you change back."

            "Oh.  I didn't bring an extra pair."  Pansy blushed.

            "I have extra clothes," said Hermione as she led her to the girls' locker room.

            Hermione pushed opened the door and motioned for Pansy to enter.  She followed and lay her gym bag on the bench.

            "Here," she said as she handed Pansy sweat pants and a tank top.  "I hope they fit."

            "Thanks Granger."  Pansy turned and walked into a stall to change.

            As Hermione started to change, a few girls came up to her.

            "Can I help you?"

            A blonde girl glared.  "No, you're in our spot."

            Hermione looked at them, shrugged, and turned away from them.

            "Listen to us bitch.  We use that spot so scram," snarled a brunette.

            "And what are you going to do about?" asked Hermione and she put her wand behind her back.

            "If you don't move, we'll force you to," sneered a black girl.

            "I'm scared.  Really I am.  I'm just as scared as you as I am of a white ferret."

            Pansy, who had just come out of the stall she was using burst out laughing.  "Grange, you were scared of Draco, the bouncing ferret?"

            Hermione scowled.  "I was being sarcastic Parkinson.  Would you like me to help you join that club?"  She smiled sweetly when Pansy stocked over to her.

            "Listen here Grange, --"

            Pansy was interrupted by an elbow in the stomach.  She saw it was by one of the girls that were surrounding Hermione.  "Got new friends Granger?"

            "I wouldn't be friends with her.  Or you for the matter.  You're freaks," spat another blonde.

            Pansy turned to her.  "Freak?  Did you just call me a freak?"

            The girl nodded and a red-head gave her a high-five.

            "Grange, you wanna teach them a lesson together?" as Pansy as she glared at the five girls.

            (A/N:  I'm sorry if I mean anyone offense, but some popular people do this.  Sorry again.)

            Hermione grinned.  "And what lesson do you have in mind Parkinson?"

            "I was thinking… clumsiness."

            "You remember the words?"

            "What do you take me for Granger, Crabbe or Goyle?"

            Hermione laughed.  "On the count of three.  THREE!"

            "_Brutuserus!" both girls whispered quietly._

            The fog like mist from the spell settled over the five girls as they looked around in confusion.

            The door to the locker room opened and a voice called out.  "Get out of there girls!  This is PE.  There is no time for standing about.  Out.  NOW!"

            Pansy and Hermione glance at each other before hurrying out leaving the five girls to get changed.

            Pansy and Hermione saw the other magical students a little off to the side and walked to them.

            "What took you so long?" asked Dean.

            "We had some girl problems," answered Hermione.

            "Ew.  Too much info."

            "Oh, grow up Ron!  I wasn't talking about _that.  I was talking about trouble with some other girls.  Parkinson and I set them straight."_

            Harry laughed.   "Hermione, did you use magic to 'set them straight'?"

            Pansy and Hermione nodded causing Harry to laugh harder.

            "Hermione used magic for something other than school!"

            "Be quiet Harry," said Hermione as she lightly smacked his head.

            "Ouch."

            "It couldn't have hurt that much Potter," sneered Draco.

            Harry sighed.  "Umm... Malfoy can I speak with you for a moment?"

            "What?"

            "Privately."

            Before Draco could answer, giggling was heard behind them.

            "Can we help you ladies?" he asked as he turned around.

            "Yes."  One of the blondes walked to Harry.  "I'm Alexa Mackenzie."

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Alexa," said Harry with a false smile.  "I'm Harry Jam- Harry Potter."

            "Hello Harry.  These are my friends Rebecca," she pointed to the other blonde.  "Tiffany," she pointed to the brunette.  "Stephanie," she pointed to the red-head.  "And Charlotte."

            "Nice to meet you all."  He turned back to the wizards.  "Malfoy, its--"

            "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends Harry," whined Charlotte.

            Before Harry could say something back the teacher walked into the Gym and asked for everyone to gather around the center.

            "This is grade 10 PE.  This year we will be doing volleyball, rock climbing, basket ball, baseball, swimming, track and field, diving, badminton, soccer, football, meditation, and a project.  Because of the said project, there will be no test this year.  The project is to create your own game.  I will give you the groups and the materials you can use.  We will be playing each game and your fellow class mates will help mark them so don't tell them if it's yours."

            "First we are starting with soccer.  We will play with four teams always.  Your teams will always be the same.  The teams are posted on that board over by the locker room doors.  Check them.  Teams red and green will play first.  Teams blue and white will sit off."

            The wizards checked the board and saw that they were all on the blue team with four other people.

            "Let's go sit over there," said Dean after they all looked at the board.

            Everyone nodded and started to head over there.

            Hermione sighed.  "This is going to be so boring!"

            "What's soccer?" asked Pansy.

            Dean grinned and launched into an explanation.

            ~

            Their team never did play soccer that period but Draco, Ron, and Pansy were very grateful as they were just beginning to understand.  Lunch passed the same as the day before except with Harry and Sini constantly whispering to each other.

            ~

            Rayne (from ch. 3) watched as the exchange students walked in the opposite direction of the music room.  She had asked them before what class they had after lunch and they had replied Music 2 or Advanced Music.

            Rayne however was not stupid.  There was only one music room in the school.  She should know as she had been there for three years.  So what were they up to?

            She decided to follow them after telling Saffron that she had to use the restroom.

            Rayne stayed far enough away from them so they wouldn't be suspicious, but close enough that she could see their every move.

            Rayne thought back to the day before when she had met the three new teachers that had come to that school.  Ms. McGonagall, Ms. Black, and Mr. Snape.

            The exchange students defiantly knew them because of how they acted around those teachers.  They called them Professor, had arguments with Mr. Snape, laughed about nothing with Ms. Black, and were stilly fearful of Ms. McGonagall.  She watched as they walked into the classroom marked 102.

            The students had been told that that classroom, alone with 103, 204, 201, 206, and 210 were off limits.

            She quietly walked close to the door and looked in through the lock.

            She saw Ms. Black sitting at the desk and the students sitting at the six desks in the room.

            Something fishy was up and she intended to find out what it was.

            Ms. Black had started to speak so Rayne listened carefully.

            "It's good to see you all again.  How have your first two days been?"

            "Snape was being an ass.  I was called to the office," –Rayne remembered that and wanted to find out more– "and he was ready to hex or curse me for being late.  It wasn't even my fault!" said Harry

            Hex and curse?  Rayne knew that in stories witches and wizards used hexes and curses, but why would they talk about them.

            Ms. Black laughed.  "I am so glad that I started school a year after Snape left."  She laughed again.

            The blonde boy raised his hand.

            "Yes Draco," she said as she sat on her desk.

            "What are we learning this year," asked Draco.

            Draco such an odd name for a child.  From her Latin classes, Rayne knew that 'Draco' meant dragon.  Why would anyone name their child dragon?

            "Since the year has three terms, we will start with Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA if you prefer.  For the second term which is the shortest one, we will be learning Magical Healing and Medicine," – Magical Healing and Medicine.  Why did they say magic and why healing?  Why not just medicine?  Rayne was defiantly confused – "and we'll save the best for last."

            "You mean we're really going to learn to be Animagus?" asked the girl with brown curls who didn't look like a pug.

            What was Animagus?

            "Of course Hermione.  Now let's start with DADA!  Who can tell me why it is important to study this?"

            The red-headed boy raised his hand.

            "Yes Ron?"

            "Three reasons.  One, to show off.  Two, if you are attacked by Dark Magic or the Dark Arts, you have a better chance of defending yourself.  And three, if you're Harry, or his friends, you're prepared for any crazy adventure."

            Everyone except for Draco and the pug-faced girl laughed.

            Ms. Black grinned.  "Ok, ok.  Excluding your third reason, only the second was right."

            Ron grinned.  "But the third reason was right."

            "Yes it was.  Dumbledore told me about those."

            Harry blushed.  "Hey what can I say?  I'm a danger magnet."

            "Try a You-Know-Who magnet," snickered Ron.

            Hermione slapped the back of Ron's head.

            "Ouch!  What was that for?"

            "For being a prat."

            "Was not!"

            "Was too!"

            "Was not!"

            "Was too!"****

            "Was not!"

            "Was too!"****

            "Was not!"

            "Was too!"****

Harry pulled out a piece of wand and said, "_Silenco_!"

            Rayne quietly gasped.  Even though Ron and Hermione's mouths were moving, no sound was coming out.

            Draco smirked.  "That's an improvement!"

            Ron, realizing that he couldn't talk, turned to look at Harry.  He looked angry.

            "What is that Ron?  Sorry can't hear you!"

            Rayne heard someone walking down the hall and decided it was time to get back to class.

            By the time she reached the music room, she was even more confused than before.  She would have to talk to someone, but who?

            She smiled.  Principle Evans was the perfect person to talk to.  And he let those people in.  That meant if he found out or knew, he could tell her.

            "I'm sorry I am late Mr. Smith."  She smiled at the music teacher.

            "That's ok Rayne.  Now if you will please take out your trumpet and sit beside Saffron we can begin."

            Rayne nodded, grabbed her trumpet case and sat beside Saffron.

            "Where were you?" hissed Saffron as she took out here trumpet.  "You were gone for like fifteen minutes."  She giggled.  "At least you missed Smith's 'Welcome Back' speech.  I swear, if he gives that speech ever again, I will seriously hurt him!"

            Rayne smiled.  "That bad huh?  I was, umm, in the washroom… just like I told you."

            "Uh huh.  And I'm Santa Claus."  She glared at her friend.  "Seriously, where were you?"

            "I was walking around."

            Saffron raised an eyebrow.

            "I had to clear my head."

            "You are the worst liar ever.  If you don't want to tell me then fine."  Saffron then started talking about here two new favourite subjects.  "Do you think Dean or Draco would ever date me?"

            "Dean has a date with Rebecca on Friday and I saw Draco and that ninth grader red-head kissing in the cafeteria yesterday."

            "Damn."  She sighed.  "I just have to be patient."

            "Ok class.  This year we'll be doing some harder pieces.  We'll start with the theme of Indiana Jones."

            The class groaned.

            Rayne raised her hand.

            "Yes Rayne?"

            "Mr. Smith, I really need to talk to Principle Evans.  Could—May I go?"

            "Of course."

            Rayne sighed, thanked him, and quickly put her trumpet away.

            "Bye Saffron.  See you later."  With that she left the class room at a run.

            "I need to speak to Principle Evans," Rayne said to the secretary.

            "He's in a meeting right now.  Please have a seat and wait."  She pointed to a set of hard plastic chairs.

            "Do you know how long he'll be?"

            "No.  Now please take a seat or leave!"

            Rayne moved to a chair and sat while muttering under her breath.

            "Miss. Silver, what are you doing in here?" asked Principle Evans as he exited from his office with a woman and six men behind him.

            Rayne ignored the other people and turned to the principle.  "I have to speak with you."

            "About what my dear?"

            She looked around to make sure none of THEM were there.  "The exchange students," she whispered.

            "And why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

            "Their fishy and they do weird things with pieces of wood."

            The lady gasped.  "Harris, Pierce, memory of the girl and the secretary," she said.

            They both bowed and extracted a piece of wood each.  They both then whispered Latin under their breath.

            Two minutes later Rayne and the secretary both blinked at Jim.

            "What happened?" asked Rayne.

            "You were just asking why the exchange students were here.  There have been threats towards their school and our school needed better security for this year and they are trained to… fight… in a matter of speaking."

            Rayne nodded and tried to stand but felt dizzy.

            Jim held her elbow and lowered her to a chair.  "Why don't you spend the rest of the day here?"

            Rayne nodded and closed her eyes.

            ~*~

            A/N:  Sorry I took so long to review but I've been getting ready for school, enjoying the end of summer, I spend a month in France, hosted a French person here for a month after that, and went to a Canadian province for two amazing weeks.  Did you all like the Rayne part?  If anyone can give me a play to use I would love you forever… you know what I mean.  I mentioned this earlier in the chapter.  I hope you enjoyed this.  Please review.

Thx for your reviews every1!

**_Enter the red Age – You didn't review.  Hehe you're back!_**

**_Harry's Sister – Thx for the review and I'm glad you like this story.  Sorry it took me so long to update._**

**_Calicat1 – Thx for the review.  I decided not to use anymore people for my story that are really people.  _****France**** was cool.  Bye!**

**_Prindida – I'm glad you find Harry and Sini's names interesting.  Thx for the review._**

**_shdurrani – Thx for the review and glad you like._**

**_azaelia sapphire – Thx for the review and thx for adding this story to your favorites list.  Me and my story feel so loved!  *Grins* Maybe they will meet a LotR fan.  Who knows!  I'm glad things are clearer and you got your wish.  They're bad at school.  Thx again._**

**_Becs Coplano – Thx for the review and I'm glad you like._**

**_Cataclysmic – Thx for the review, glad you like it, and sorry I didn't update sooner._**

Bye everyone and I hope you enjoyed.  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Palace of Red Vine

School… In The Muggle World

Ch. 7 – The Palace of Red Vine

Disclaimer: Check earlier chapters 'cus it's a hassle to write everything.

A/N:  Please read and review.  ENJOY!!!!!

* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time)

'  ' = Thoughts

"  " = Speaking

_Italics _= Letters/Flashbacks/Dreams

~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter

~ = Scene/Time/Date Change   

            ~*~

            Harry glanced at his sister.  She too was looking across the grounds of the school waiting.

            After they had both gotten the flow of information from their grandmother, they had both had a head ache for a few minutes.  It seemed, however, that the royal family had a healing power to them.  Harry wasn't sure but if seemed to have come with the information.

            'I wonder when they're going to get here.'

            "I'm not sure but I hope they come soon," said Sini.

            Harry gaped at her.  "I didn't say anything Sini."

            She looked at him curiously.  "Really?  I'd thought you said 'I wonder when they're going to get here.'"

            "Nope I didn't say that."

            'That's weird.'

            "Definitely weird."

            "I didn't say anything!" exclaimed Sini.  "It's almost like you're reading my mind!"

            "That is exactly what the two of you are doing.  I said you were powerful."

            Harry and Sini turned around to see Arabella standing there.

            "What are you doing here?" asked Harry with a half glare not completely forgiving her.

            She grinned.  "You Grams flooed me and told me about her stopping here.  She said that she would be picking you up from school and so I can to walk everyone else home."  She saw everyone coming towards them.  "I guess we'll be going.  I'll see you guys later."  She waved at everyone and they walked over to her.  "I'm walking you home today."

            Lori noticed Harry and Sini a little ways off.  "What about them?"

            "They're going somewhere.  Come on."

            Lori ran over to Harry causing everyone to stop and look at the couple.  Harry blushed.  "Yes?"

            "Where are you going?"

            "We're going to visit our grandmother."

            "Oh.  I guess I'll see you at the house then."  She stood up on her toes and kissed Harry causing Dean and Ron to cat-call until Ginny and Hermione hit them.

            "Bye," said Lori breathlessly when they parted.  She returned to the others with a grin and waved goodbye.

            "Something you're not telling me brother dear?" asked Sini with a mischievous sparkle in her eye that would have reminded anyone of James.

            "And what would that be?" asked Harry as he turned away from his sister so she wouldn't see the blush.

            "Wittle Harry has a girlfriend!" squealed Sini.

            "Shut up Sini Calypso Potter!"  Harry looked at her.

            Sini glared at him.  "Why did you use that middle name?  I have…" she paused.  "12 other middle names.  That is the worst one."

            "Obviously mom and dad didn't think so when they gave you at name… Cynithinia."

            Sini gasped.  "Who told you?"

            Harry smirked.  "Arabella told me your real name.  I think it fits you perfectly.  Cynithinia Calypso Potter."

            Sini glared and clenched her fists at her side ready to fly at Harry.

            Someone cleared their throat behind them before she could do any harm to Harry. Both teens turned around.

            Behind them stood Daneil Vanlee with a raven haired woman with tanned skin.

            "Oh, Dan, they look just like their parents.  Except for their eyes."

            "Umm…" said Sini confused, momentarily forgetting her anger at her brother.

            Daneil cleared this throat.  "Oh, right.  Harry, Sini this is Rose Vanlee, my wife.  She was your mother best friend."  Rose glared.  "Well, one of them and she was also your mom's maid."

            Sini snorted.  "Harry, I wonder if you will get a _maid_," she said emphasizing the word maid.  "You know, a female to dress you and such."

            Harry glared and blushed.  "I wonder if they have a zoo in the palace.  That way we will have a place to keep you, Miss. Piggy."

            "Hey!!!"  Sini went to slap Harry but Daneil got to her first and held her back so she couldn't do the future King any bodily harm. **(A/N: second time today!)**

            Rose smiled at them before she turned and scowled at Daneil.  "Hey, bloke, aren't we supposed to be back at Red Vine in like… one minute ago?"

            She grinned as Daneil let go for Sini, blushed, and muttered something about women and punctuality.

            "Well?" asked Rose.

            Daneil cleared his throat.  "Right my dear.  If you will both just follow us to the alley behind the school, we can EBB from there."

            Rose chuckled.  "Dimwit.  They have to be EBBed once before they can EBB on their own."  She started walking with Harry, Sini, and Daneil trailing behind her.  "Really!  Men have no sense.  I wonder why I married you Daneil.  Or how you became Royal Advisor First Class for that matter.  You are so forgetful."

            "Hey, that's not fair.  I hardly even forget things.  Anyways, who else would Uncle Richard **(A/N: Lily's father, the king)** have appointed to my job?  With my dad dead, I was the only option."

            "Well, I think it was a stupid one.  You were not even twenty when he appointed you.  And you are still immature.  I wonder why Auntie Faith kept you on?"

            "Because she loves me."

            "Hard to tell with all the bickering you two do.  I swear, you two are worse then Lily and Richard."

            Sini cut in for the first time.  "Who are Lily and Richard?"

            "Our twins.  They're five and fight like cats and dogs, but Dani and your Grams are worse.  It amazes me."

            "Why do you call Grams 'Auntie Faith'?"

            Daneil decided to answer this time.  "When I was a teenager, my father would had my job was killed and King Richard sorta adopted me.  So, I sorta became Lily's brother of sorts.  Not royal.  I'm noble and the adoption wasn't by blood.  Then when your mother died and Faith became Queen and she kept me on acting like an aunt to me."

            "HELLO!" said Harry.  "I thought we were supposed to go, not sit around talking about nicknames!"

            Daneil, Rose, and Sini blushed.  "Umm, right you are your majesty."

            Harry groaned.  Ok, so he had realized that he was royalty, but the reality of it did not sink in until the Daneil person had called him majesty.

            'Another thing I'm bloody famous for!'

            "Don't swear Harry.  It's rude and its not appealing, especially for royalty."

            "Since when did I ask you what you thought Cynithinia Calypso Potter?" he growled.

            "Stop using my real first name and stop calling me Calypso!  If you have to use one of my middle names, at least use Rebecca."

            "No, I like Calypso and Cynithinia just fine."

            "You are impossible."

            "Really?  I also heard I was stubborn and had a good humour.  You know, traits from my father.  You don't seem to have them."

            Sini bristled.  "What did you say?" she asked quietly.

            "You heard me.  My father.  Not yours.  You didn't even know him.  You don't have any memories of him.  Or of my mom for that matter."

            "I'll kill you!" hissed Sini.  "You… you… monster.  You good for nothing pain in the arse!"

            "I thought it wasn't appealing to swear."  Harry put on a high voice.  "Especially for royalty."  He glared.

            'Have you seen the look on their faces Harry?' thought Sini.

            Harry laughed in his mind.  'I love acting.  It has such… flourish.'

            "You bastard.  That's what you are.  A low blow, good for nothing, pain in the arse, bastard."

            'I want to see one of them find out what we're doing.  Why are we doing this?' asked Sini.

            Harry mentally shrugged.  'Don't know, but Faith… I don't know.  There's something not right about her.  I can feel it around her.  Maybe it's just me.'

            'I think it is.'  Sini paused.  'What do you think sounds more royal: Sini Potter or Cynithinia Potter?'

            'The second one.'

            'Ok.'

            "I'm a man-whore?" yelled Harry.  "For kissing Lori?  What is wrong with you slut?!?"

            'Sorry.'

            'It's ok.'

            'So… are you going to go by Cynithinia or Sini?'

            'Umm… Sini for regular use and Cynithinia for like the royalty stuff.'

            'Sounds good… Cynithinia!'

            "ME?!?  ME?!?  What about you?  You are not right!  You are wrong you man-whore."

            'Ok, I'm bored now Sini.'

            'Yea, me too and sorry for calling you a man-whore.'

            'Sok.'

            'So now what?'

            'I think we should stop now.  Here's the plan…'

            'I understand.'

            'Ok, I'll start.  One, two, three!'

            Harry turned to Daneil and Rose blinking innocently at them.  "So, are we going now?"

            Daneil and Rose stood there with their mouths hanging open making incoherent sounds.

            "Well?" asked Sini tapping her foot.

            Harry laughed.  "You can close your mouths now."

            Rose came out of her daze first.  "Right."  She checked her watch.  "Daneil, we were supposed t be there 15 minutes ago!"

            Daneil turned to his wife.   "Shit!  Right, let's get going now."

            Harry winked at Sini before they were EBBed to the Palace.

            ~

            "WOW!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sini as she looked around at the room they had EBBed into.  The room was marble with high ceilings and stone pillars that had vines carved into them.

            "You can say that again," commented Harry as he walked around the room.

            "WOW!!!!!!!!!!"

            "I was being sarcastic but yea.  Wow!"

            The vines on the pillars seemed to grow and blossom and then die and start again.

            Daneil snapped Harry and Sini out of their daze.  "Come.  Faith hates it when people are late and we are already fifteen minutes late."

            "Well, sorry Mr. Advisor," snapped Sini.  "But last time I check, Harry was the one with power here."

            Daneil laughed.  "Princess, the Prince has just as much power as you do at the moment and until he is crowded, he has very little power."

            'Can you say split personalities?' Sini asked Harry through their mind link.

            'Yea, I know what you mean but if you ask me if looks like he's under a spell of some sort.'

            'Do you know which one?'

            'I have a guess but we need more evidence and I want to find out who put it on him if he is spelled.'

            'Why do you think he's spelled?' she asked curiously.

            'Look at his eyes.  When we first met him his eyes were a blue/green as they were earlier today, but now they're a dark grey which doesn't make sense.'

            Sini laughed in her mind.  'Very interesting.  I didn't notice that.'

            'I notice small details after spending four years with Hermione.'

            Sini laughed again.  'Maybe you should become an Auror instead of king so that you can solve crime scenes.'

            Harry laughed out loud and was going to answer the same way when Daneil glared at him.  'And leave you will all the power?  Anyways back to our last subject, what was shoved up his arse?'

            Sini grinned at him.  "A broomstick maybe?"

            Harry snorted and ignored the glare from Daneil who reminded Harry of Percy.

            "Either share your joke or be quiet!"

            'Either share your joke or be quiet!' mimicked Sini.  'Who does he think he is, our father?'

            "Why?" asked Harry trying to bait the man who was leading them somewhere.

            "Because I said so and the Queen doesn't like noise in her palace!"

            'Watch this.'

            "Oh!  The QUEEN doesn't like noise in HER palace," Harry said loudly.  "I thought it was MY palace, since you know, my mom left it to ME!"

            Daneil turned red and brought his fist up to hit Harry.  He turned to look at Sini when she cleared her throat.

            "I don't think so!" she said as she stunned him.  "Ok, so…"  She turned to Harry who was grinning.  "Where to now?"

            Harry's grin widened.  "We're not the kids of Prongs for nothing.  Come on, lets go explore," said Harry as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag.

            Sini grin and laughed.  "Of course good sir."  She looked down at her feet.  "What should we do with him?" she asked giving Daneil still form a soft kick.

            Harry looked around the corridor and spotted a cupboard.  "There," he said pointing to it.

            "Perfect."  With the help of Harry, Sini dragged Daneil and placed him in the cupboard.

            "You know, it would have been easier to use magic," said Harry as they set off down the hall.

            "Yeah, but magic can be traced dummy."

            Harry laughed and tousled her hair.  "Of course.  Come on, let's go see this palace."

            *

            Daneil shook his head.  "Why'd I have to be the mean one?  Why couldn't Rose have put on the contacts and pretend to be evil?  I'm starting to hate my job!"  He stood up and opened the door, checking to make sure that it was safe to leave.

            "Damn stunning curse," he muttered as he made his way to the Queen's rooms.  "But she is strong."

            ~

            "Where are they Rose?  First you're late to come here and now they're missing?" cried a voice from behind an eloquently carved door.

            "Daneil was running late and when we got there, Harry and Sini were arguing and them we came here.  Daneil was supposed to bring them here twenty minutes but I don't know where they have gone off to."

            "This is not good Rose.  What if the staff sees them?  How are we going to explain that?  You know we have to introduce them to the staff in a few days but not before that."

            Harry grinned at Sini and pushed open the doors to see Daneil, Rose, and Faith in the room.  "Are we interrupting something?" he asked innocently.

            Rose winked at Daneil when Harry and Sini were not looking.

            Faith smiled.  "No Harry.  Anyways Harry, one thing you have to learn is that it is not polite to eavesdrop on conversations.  You are soon to be King, use the power."

            Sini glared at Daneil.  "What's he doing here?"

            Faith looked at Daneil who was rubbing his head from time to time.  "Him?  He's First Class Royal Advisor."

            "But he's evil!"

            Faith and Rose laughed as Daneil glared at them.  "Will you be quiet?  I have a horrid headache and you two are not helping.  Miss. Sini, you have quite a strong stunning curse."

            Sini was confused.  "Is it just me or is something missing?"

            "It's just you," said Harry not missing to the chance to make fun of his sister.

            She stuck her tongue out at him.  "Lori lover!"

            "Enough you two.  You're almost as bad as your parents were.  Now," said Faith.  "Let me explain.  We decided to give Daneil contacts to make it look like he was under a spell and for him to act differently to see how you would react.  Congratulations, you passed."

            Harry and Sini glanced at each other.  'WEIRD!' they thought together.

            "Now, children, we must talk about a few things.  First how are we to introduce you to the staff and second, what middle name will you use when presented?"

            Sini raised an eyebrow.  "Huh?"

            Faith laughed.  "Sini, it is never 'huh' as you said but 'pardon' or 'pardon me'."  She stood up from her chair.  "It has been tradition since the royal family has come about that to keep privacy available to them they use one of their many middle names and the last name Boyle and alter their appearance a little.  That way they can have a normal life away from the palace.  Some however chose not to do this."

            Harry smiled.  "I understand perfectly grandmother.  I think I will go with…"

            ~

            Every student staying with the Blacks' had their wands drawn when they heard to pops.

~*~

A/N:  Sorry that I took soooooooooo long to update but school is hell… well not really but I've had a lot of work.  I hope you enjoyed this and if anyone can guess what Harry will decide, I'll reward you.  (I so sound like I'm talking to a dog… Damn!)  Anywho… review.

Thanks for your reviews everyone… they mean a lot to me!  *Gets teary eyed*

**_Stephanie – Sorry for taking so long.  I am so sorry.  I will try better next time._**

**_shdurrani_**** – Thx for the review.  Well Harry stopped being a pill to Sini… I think.  Glad you enjoy.**

**_gta3thjs – I'll try to keep it from turning into a mary-sue but you have to remember that with different events happening Harry and everyone will turn out differently.  Tell me if I'm going too mary-sue though.  Thx_**

**_AzSapphire_**** – Glad you like.  Hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**_Sailorgreeny_**** – Thx for the review and glad you like.**

**_sumone_****– Thx and I'm glad you like the length of the chapters.  Sorry that this one is sborter.**

**_Harriet Potter17 – Thx for your new email address and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  I hope you like this one too._**

**_star_****_ in a daze_ – hehe… thx for your reviews.  You gave me TWO! I feel so loved.  Glad you liked.**

**_Sailor Greeny – If this is the same person as before… thank you for TWO reviews.  If  not sorry or mixing you up.  Glad you like and Thx._**

Byes everyone and I hope you enjoyed.  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (which never seems to work well unless hardly anyone reads this story.)


	8. The Groups of the Phoenix

School. In The Muggle World  
Ch. 8 - Groups of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: Check earlier chapters 'cus it's a hassle to write everything. A/N: Please read and review. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
* = Change of Characters/Conversation (Same Scene/Time) ' ' = Thoughts " " = Speaking Italics = Letters/Flashbacks/Dreams ~*~ = Beginning/End of Chapter ~ = Scene/Time/Date Change  
  
~*~  
Harry looked around impressed. "At least you are all cautious."  
Everyone slowly lowered there wands and out them away. Draco and Pansy returned to their conversation.  
"You can't apparate here," said Hermione.  
Harry laughed. "You're right like always Hermione, but we didn't apparate. We EBBed."  
"I've never heard of EBBing."  
Sini giggled. "Not everything is in a book."  
Hermione huffed and stormed upstairs.  
"If you didn't apparate." Katie's eyes grew wide. "But. how? It. how?"  
Sini stared at Katie. "What do you mean?"  
"You." She shook her head. "But only people from Rudy Vine can EBB."  
Harry and Sini both raised their eyebrows.  
'Sin. you know when Grams gave us that. umm. info. memory stuff?'  
'Of course. I still have the scars. I mean headache.'  
'Do you think Katie's family is one of the court families? Like nobility?'  
'Let's ask her.'  
"Can we talk to you for a minute Katie?" asked Sini.  
Katie nodded them and followed them into the study room since no one was in there.  
Harry quickly put a locking spell on the door and a silencing charm around the room.  
"So. what do you know about EBBing?"  
Katie laughed at Harry's question. "The Bell's are an old nobility family. I believe a Bell was the brother of the first Queen."  
"Cool. That makes us like. cousins a number of times removed," said Harry.  
"How?"  
"Well you know about EBBing and who can do it so how do you think?"  
Katie's eyes widen again. "WOW! Prince Harry. Princess Sini?"  
Sini laughed. "Sounds silly. It's Princess Cynithinia. But Sini for everything else."  
Katie laughed. "That is so cool."  
"You know that you can't tell anyone until we are properly crowned and Harry is crowned King."  
Katie sighed but nodded. "I know. Oh, I can't wait for you to be king, Harry. I don't really like Queen Faith. She gives me the creeps."  
"You too?"  
Katie nodded.  
Harry preformed a secrecy charm on Katie. "Okay. So."  
"I think we should go back into the other room now," said Sini.  
The other two nodded and they left the room.  
Harry went to sit with Ron and Dean while Sini moved over to Lori and Ginny. "Hey mate," said Ron. "'Mione is still pissed at Sini but it was funny."  
"I HEARD THAT RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!!" shouted Hermione from her room.  
Ron paled under his freckles while Dean laughed. "You are whipped."  
Ron glared at him. "Don't you have a date to prepare for?"  
Dean looked confused for a moment until he remembered about Rebecca and his date the next day at Sheppard's Mall at 7:30 pm. "Shit! I am so going to kill Malfoy!"  
Everyone in the room looked towards the windows when they heard something tap at it.  
Hedwig stood on the sill with a letter tied to her leg.  
"Hedwig!" cried Harry, rushing to open the window. Hedwig flew in and sat on the arm of the chair Harry had been occupying.  
Harry walked over to her, untied the letter, petted her on the head, and looked at the envelope.  
On the front was the following:  
  
Mr. H. J. Potter  
4 Privet Dr.  
Surrey, England  
On the back were five letters printed in gold and red ink. TOFTP  
Harry opened the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,  
This letter which you are currently reading is confidential. Do not under any circumstance show this to any one for the consequences are severe.  
You have been selected because of your numerous acts against Voldemort to join the elite fighting group of the Order of the Phoenix.  
Mr. Potter, more importantly, you have been selected to become apart of the Council of the Phoenix which leads the Order.  
The Order would be honoured for you to join.  
Initiation is this Friday night and 11:59 pm. Inside this letter is a Portkey that will bring you to the chosen location of the Order. If you agree, please sign your name at the bottom of the page.  
If you have any questions feel free to ask Sirius Black, Arabella Black, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, or Severus Snape.  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Harry's eyes where wide when he finished. He quickly made his excuse to Ron, who had been trying to get his attention while he read the letter, and left the room for Sirius and Arabella's room.  
Sirius called him in once he knocked. "How can we help you kiddo?"  
Harry smiled and handed them the letter.  
Sirius quickly read it. "Oy! Bella! Harry got his letter."  
Arabella ran through one of the doors in their room. "Oh, Sirius, I wish you all hadn't suggested him." She sighed and shook her head. "You know the danger of being in the Order."  
She was about to continue when Harry stopped. "What do you mean by you wish that they hadn't all suggested me?"  
Arabella sank onto the bed. "Everyone whose name is on that list suggested you."  
Harry wanted to laugh. "But why would Snape suggest me? He hates me!"  
To this Arabella smiled. "Even Snape knows that the world is headed for a war. He knows that you will help stop it."  
"And the Council?"  
Arabella grabbed the letter from Sirius. "You got selected for the Council?" She looked up. "The Council runs the Order. It is made up of five people. You see just before Voldemort attacked you and your parents, he killed the fifth member of the Council. Who is was is of no importance. It is just important for you to know that before you take your initiation, there are only three members on the Council."  
"Who was the fourth?"  
"Your mother, Harry. You see, the Council is maybe up of five things. The Ministry, Hogwarts, the Aurors, UNOM, and the Royalty. Mad- Eye Moody is the representative for the Aurors. Since the fifth member last time was from the Ministry, there will be a new representative. Hogwarts representative is obviously the Headmaster, in this case Dumbledore. The Royalty representative is the person from the bloodline. When your parents married, your father became King, but since Lily was from the bloodline, she had more power. So you will be the representative for the Royalty."  
"What is UNOM?" asked Harry.  
Arabella smiled. "Ever heard of the UN, United Nations, Harry?"  
Harry slowly nodded still confused.  
"Well, each country has something like the Order of the Phoenix. The only difference is that Britain is the only country with the Monarchy of the Magical World involved. While you are Prince of the entire magical world, your power is stationed from Britain. So all other countries with magical populations have two UNOM representatives. Now each country has one major school which is the school that is part Order. Since the Royalty's power is stationed in Britain, so are UNOM and the Order of the Phoenix. Anyways, UNOM is the United Nations of Magic. They are run by the Monarchy. sorry that is wrong. They are watched over by the Monarchy. You really have almost no power over it but most things are your final say. Each country sends representatives who go to the different committees that the country is involved in. The representatives vote on who should go to the Order meetings since all of the people there would do no good. They report back to the others and decide the best course of action to take at the UNOM. Then at the UNOM the representatives explain what their country wants or needs and it is discussed. It is very similar to the UN. It is sort of hard to explain. Do you understand?"  
Harry nodded his head slightly dazed. Arabella had explained it horribly but with the bad explanation from the information given to him by Faith and Daneil he had pieced it together.  
He left the room and went into his without going back to everyone else. He needed to think and so sleep.  
The big question was if he was ready for this. Then Harry realized a bigger question. Did he want this? ~*~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. This is like one of the fastest updates I've done. I think. Ok, so I've decided you will at least get one update a month. I know that is nothing but school is a bitch and I'm really busy. I'm so sorry.  
  
HELP!!!! For the next chapter do you want it to be about Rayne, Dean's date, or a surprise or all three? I write to please people (well, and for myself) so tell me what you want.  
  
Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions shout out!  
  
Thanks for your reviews everyone. they mean a lot to me! *Gets teary eyed* (Again)  
  
shdurrani - thx. Well, you're right. I mean about the pill act. Sorta anyways. Hehe, thx for ur review.  
  
star in a daze - thx so much. I love my story too, lol.  
  
Sailor Greeny - Lol thx for the double review. It means a lot to me. So you were kinda right. For the middle name thing. I was going to go with James if I wanted him in deguise but I realized that it would be easy to connect. Anywho what I meant with the question was do you think Harry will hide his identity or will he be crown King Harry Potter. Thx for the review.  
  
AzSapphire - Yes the wonderful authors tool. Well, I updated sooner then usual *grins sheepishly*. Thx for the complement. Do you think it was good? The beginning of the chapter where I finished the cliffie? Thx for your review.  
  
Cryptic Sarcasm - I love the name. Seriously, not sarcasm intended. Well, I wrote more. Just don't know if this was soon enough in your books. *smiles* Thx for the review.  
  
Green and Gooey Slime - How are you? How are you holidays? I'm back at school. I'm trying to get the nexty advice thing done. And I'll get it to you soon. Thx for the review.  
  
Makotochi - Thx for your review.  
  
I realize that this chapter is a bit short. Okay, a LOT short but I thought that this was a good place to end it. Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years. Review ( 


	9. Confusion

                                                                         School… In The Muggle World

                                                                                     Ch. 9 – Confusion

Disclaimer: Check earlier chapters.

A/N: Please Read and Review.  But most importantly… ENJOY!!!

You know the drill for changing stuff and thoughts and talking.  If you don't, you can always go back a chapter.

            ~*~

            Dean checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time but he knew if had only been six times.  He sighed in frustration when he saw that the time was _7:45 pm.  _

            He looked around the mall for Rebecca but couldn't spot her which only annoyed him more.  _SHE has asked _HIM_ out, not the other way around.  She had set the time and now she was late._

            'Ok, if she's not here in fifteen minutes, I leave!' he thought to himself.

            He continued to look around at the many stores that were around him.  He liked observing people.  At Hogwarts everyone had two colours.  The standard thin line of light blue or pink for male and female, and then their magic level power, or their aura.  Watching muggles was very different.  They all had the same thin line for their gender but at the odd time, one would give off a few sparks of the yellow, the lowest magic level.  Squibs gave off an orange, just slightly above what a muggle could produce when they were in dire need or it.  When muggles were in dire need for their magic, which like squibs, they couldn't control or channel, their aura would flare.  It was an amazing thing to watch.

            The other thing Dean liked to look for were people like him.  People who could see magic.

            His mother had always told him how lucky he was to be able to do magic and 'see', as she called it, after he had received his letter from Hogwarts.  

            His mother's people were an old kind of people who were scattered across the earth.  They had been the lesser people of Atlantis.  They couldn't do the magic, but they could see it.  The higher people of Atlantis were the magic users, but because hey couldn't see magic they didn't know the big problems they were causing their city.  They drained too much magic from the land of the city that the land crumbled and was lost to the sea.  The lesser people saw the magic seeping out of the ground and left Atlantis a week before it fell.  Having never been able to use magic, they were able to adapt better to society then the wizards that had been able to escape the crumbling Atlantis.

            However, Dean was ashamed to admit that some of the Latl (lesser people of Atlantis), had been witch hunters during the witch burnings.

            His eyes scanned the mall when he did a double take.  Two things had caught his eye.  The first was a piece of jewelry which had magic radiating from it.  The second, however, was the person looking at the necklace.

            Most Lalts hid their aura, but the one looking at the necklace must have forgotten.  Dean quickly got up and walked over to them.

            He recognized the magic coming off the person as everyone radiated different magic, even muggles.  It was Smith, from the first day of school.

            Smith was something that had stumped Dean since he had seen Smith because Smith hid the gender aura.  Dean couldn't understand that though.

            "Interesting necklace, yea?" asked Dean.

            Smith quickly turned around and cleared its **(A/N: I'm not giving away Smith's gender yet so I'll refer to Smith as 'it')** throat.  "Mother's birthday soon."

            "Really?  'Cuz I've had my eye on it for a friend for awhile now.  Maybe you should find something else."

            Smith looked around and pleaded under its breathe, "Please, don't turn it into your Ministry?"

            "Why would I turn it into the British Government," asked Dean as he raised his eyebrows.

            "I know you're all wizards, you and your friends.  I also know you are a Latl, even though you are a wizard."

            "Well then, give the protection charm to your mother, Latl.  See you Monday."  Dean turned and walked away with a cheerful wave.

            Smith watched the boy walk away before following his advice and going to buy the necklace.

            Dean smiled again as he watched Smith enter the shop.  'Interesting.'

            "DEAN!" shrieked a voice.

            Dean winced and looked up.  Walking towards him was Rebecca.  He quickly looked back at his watch.  'Damn, if only she had waited four more minutes.'

            "Oh, hi Rebecca.  How are you?"

            "Great.  Sorry if I kept you waiting."  She pulled out a tub of lip gloss and started to apply it.  "I couldn't decide what to wear and then my brother got home late and he had to drive me here."

            "It's okay.  So, what do you want to do?"

            "Get to know you better."  With that said and a suggestive wink, Rebecca was dragging Dean across the mall to the movie theaters.

            ~

            Rayne knew if wasn't her fault that she couldn't remember what she had done yesterday afternoon but every time she tried to remember, the events just became fuzzier than before.

            Jeremy watched his sister through a creak in her bedroom door as she muttered to herself.  He knocked loudly startling her out of her thoughts.

            She turned towards the door.  "Yes?"

            Jeremy pushed the door open.  "You okay Rayne?"

            Rayne shrugged.  "I think so."  She sighed and tugged at a lock of her hair.  "Jer, have you ever felt like you have forgotten something, but it's important?"

            Jeremy stared at his twin.  "Nope, never."

            "Never mind.  Did you want something?"

            "Yeah, Saffron's on the phone.  Something about hot Indiana Jones."

            Rayne giggled.  She knew that Saffron liked her brother, well she thought Saffron did.  "Okay, thanks Jer."  She picked up her phone as Jeremy smiled at her and closed the door.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Rainy Day," the voice on the phone said.

            "Hey Saff, what's up?"

            "The usually.  Wanna do something this weekend?"

            "Sure.  So… what do you want to do?"

            "There's this new movie out about old curses on families that witches during the burnings put on them.  You wanna see that?"

            'Witches?  Why does that remind me of something?  What ever.'  "Is there anything else Saff, I really don't feel like seeing that."

            "I'm sure we can find something.  I gotta go.  Debbie needs the phone to call her boy friend.  I wish she had gone away for university and not stay here."

            "You always say that but you know you'd miss her if she left."

            "So true.  Chow Rainy Day."

            "Bye Saffron."  Rebecca dropped her phone back into its cradle after pressing the off button.  'Might as well go to bed.'

            ~

            When Dean returned to 4 Privet Dr. later that night at 11:00 pm, he was past the thought of the consequences that would befall him if he were to strangle someone to death.  He was ready to deal with them if he could just kill Draco.  And, maybe Ginny since she had pretended to be his girlfriend.

            "Bad date?"

            Dean turned around and saw Harry and Ron sitting there.  

            "You could say that," he growled.  "Where's Malfoy?"

            "Our room," said Ron as he turned back to the chess board to find a way that he could check mate Harry.

            "He sleeping?" asked Dean as he slowly made his way up the stair case.

            "Who knows."

            Dean nodded his thanks and continued up the stairs.  He headed towards the room he shared and quickly opened the door.

            On Draco's bed was a lump that Dean hoped was sleeping.  Unfortunately, the blanket covering the lump covered the lumps aura.

            Dean tip toed to the bed and was preparing to wrap his hands around the lumps neck when a voice stopped him.

            Dean turned around to see Draco standing in the door way to the bathroom.

            "What are you doing on my bed?"

            Dean quickly got off.  "I was, umm…"

            "Right."  Draco walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers.  "Weasley?!?  What are you doing in my bed?"

            Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes.  "What do you mean?  This is the girls' room."

            "No, it isn't Weasley.  Are you blind?"

            "Shut up Malfoy!"  Ginny stretched allowing her shirt to rise.  "Sorry Dean.  Night."  Ginny got off Draco's bed and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.  "See you tomorrow."  She walked to the door and was halfway out when she turned around.  "Hey, Dean?"

            "Yeah Gin?"

            "How was your date?"

            Dean growled and through his pillow at her causing Ginny to duck and giggle before closing the door.

            "Your date was that bad?" asked Draco as he picked up his book.

            "I am really tempted to kill you at the moment Malfoy."

            "But don't you always want to kill me?"

            "Sorry Malfoy but I don't think about killing people all the time.  Someone else however…"  
            "Are you suggesting something Thomas?" Draco growled as he set his book down.

            "Do you think I'm suggesting something Malfoy?  I mean, we all know about your father and his place at the Dark Lord's side."

            Draco growled again and leaped off his bed as Ginny came in again.

            "MALFOY!  Down boy!" she barked.

            ~

            Smith quickly left the mall after purchasing the necklace.  Smith walked towards the Smith house and quietly slipped inside.

            "Where were you brat?" asked Dena Smith.

            "At the mall.  Had to pick something up Dena."

            "Mom was worried.  Especially with all the wizards and witches at our school.  You have to be careful brat."

            "I know Dena.  You and mom don't have you worry.  I'll be fine.  They'll never know.  Well one of them does… sorta…"

            Dean looked shocked.  "What do you mean one of them knows?"

            "I mean one of the wizards is also a Latl.  But, don't to worry, he knows nothing of the plan."

            "How do you know?  One of his parents is most likely a Latl, they could have told him."

            "If he known he would have said something about it.  You and I both know that Dene, so leave it be."

            "What's in your jacket pocket?"  She looked over to where the jacket was on the table.

            "A necklace with magic properties.  Thought it might be useful."

            "Just think brat," said Dena, swirling her hair between her fingers, "this will all be over on Halloween and then we can forget about this."

            "Unless she tries again, Dene.  We all know that she has succeeded two times, he must be warned."

            "You must not say anything brat.  You know that more then anyone.  If it is meant to be then he will be fine.  If not the _meisie will take over."_

            "But how can you say that?" Smith yelled.  "It was read that he has to survive.  I have to tell him!"

            "It was also read that no one was to tell him brat so drop it!"

            ~

            "Just a little more time master," said a female voice.  "After that we will both have what we want!"

            ~*~

A/N:  Well, that's it for now.  Hope you enjoyed it even though it was short.

Thx for all the reviews.

**_Makotochi_****__**

****

**_Green and Gooey Slime_**

****

**_Star in a daze_**

****

**_ElfIcarii_**** – CHAPTER 1:  Wow, thx for the compliments, and I agree to much good stuff, but everyone knows (or its just me cuz I'm writing this) that good and bad have to balance and that if there is a lot of good, bad must be on the way.  You were right about it having to do with Lily.  CHAPTER 2: Pandora is not a name for one of the characters and I am aware that the Black family disowned Sirius but this story is completely Alternate Universe.  But yeah, I get what you wrote.  CHAPTER 3: I hope I never wrote out of ideas as well.  Glad you enjoyed.  CHAPTER 4: Again you are right.  But you must have realized that.  If you found the scene between Sini and Arabella confusing, the one with Smith and Dena is probably more so.  Sorry but I like to confuse people or have them not know what's going.  I love when authors do that.  Makes you intrigued.  CHAPTER 5: Publish it?  That would be so cool!  But I would have to change a lot and explain a lot more.  But I can see where you can see that.  It's good to know that a world different from Rowling's is not necessarily bad.  CHAPTER 6: Well, your writing the play, that's for sure, I'm not sure when I will need the whole thing but will let you know well ahead of time.  CHAPTER 7: Glad your enjoying, I hope your friend is as well.  CHAPTER 8: Thx, I'm glad you like it.  I will definatley continue this and if I need any ideas, you're at the top of my list.  Thx for not putting things into the review.  Ideas, I mean.  Wow, this is the longest reply thingy I've ever written.**

**_MaidenLily_****__**

****

**_'noying little bro – didn't need to have your name as that to realize that you are annoying but it's nice to know that you know that your annoying.  Thx for the reviews Fuzzi, but next time, log in._**

**FunkyWitchOnFire******

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review.  ~Tigra


End file.
